Old Material: Zeison Sha Jahn and Jannma 2
by Shabonna
Summary: Jahn and Jannma choose to continue opposition and risk it all for those needing the Zeison Sha
1. Chapter 1 Warming Up

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is"what if Luke and Leia did not happen to be the main characters?". The time frame is BBY -4. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

 **Shanev**

 **2.4 BBY**

Shanev resistance base #14…..

"I am telling you sending her in time after time is gonna get her killed! Do you want help or suicide missions?" Darrin raved at Captain Jai-Don-Schu while Lt Per Diton sat by, after 4 months the same argument was raised over and over. Not enough weapons on their people, not enough machines, while the empire had a seemingly endless supply. They were trying to mount an offensive but when one base was removed a month later it returned with a brother. When both went under assault, they built two more.

"Darrin, it is an honor I am used to, and I am getting good at it, so are you." And she looked up with contented calm at her brother. He looked a bit frantic about the whole "send sister in to do the "wet work" all the time." She was a good warrior, but so was he, what was he so worried about?

"Last week's turbolaser bombardment kind of made things suck anyway, we cannot create enough of an underground warren to move anyway. Their satellite sensor net is letting them know too far in advance. And anytime there is a frigate up there we have to stay put!" Lt Diton commented. "It is a no win situation."

"No win says we give up." Jannma said as she rose from her seat, "No win means we lost belief, that is our advantage, belief. The enemy cannot, does not, believe!" she took a deep breath and walked a bit, "I will leave this place when my blade drips with blood all day if I have to, now if you excuse me, I have to see if the forger has put my hat back together!" but before she could leave she stopped "JAHN? JAHN IS COMING!" and she raced out of the tunnels.

"Ok Kae you and Deloan make once around the planet when we go in, I want all the satellite net down and the starboard side tractor beams and as many turbolasers out before blasting out to the rendezvous point. Shay you are second seat on this, but you must learn to tie in with that empathy, I cannot do it alone ok?" Jahn called out on comms after the second jump "Last jump light speed on my mark …now!"

"Got it! And Shay worked to bind to his mind with her empathy even as he called Jannma's name over and over from hyperspace. She felt Jannma's overjoyed reply and exultation and then understood, these two share deeper than any Zeltron had ever…. A new wave hit her as she…

"Dammit Shay, you have to …." He shouted over her moans of pleasure. "The buttons countermeasures on three two one….. Mark!" they dropped out of hyperspace with a frigate dead ahead 100 meters "FIRE" AND Shay hit the ion missile launch. "Transmit the Holo Taunt! TWO ROUGH EM UP!"

Aboard the frigate all hell broke loose as a prehistoric BB-2 from the Sith Wars hit it with a missile sending sparks all over.

"Sir it was an Ion weapon. Tractor offline, unrepairable as it was a direct hit. Most other systems will be repaired in four hours."

"Tell the men they have fifteen minutes." The captain snarled. As his coms officer shouted "Sir there is a holo from the attacking vessel!"

A man in a black cloak with the Kyuzo hat turned down "Attack me with assassins! Time to find out what happens when you kick voorcats."

Jannma came out to the surface and raced toward an open field as the BB-2B with Jahn detached the drone glider and out dropped a twelve meter drone she sensed was supplies for her to catch, which she did using the Force and then once it was on the ground she stretched out thanks. A feeling came that she needed to get the equipment off the surface and just as she finished green turbolaser fire started shaking the ground behind the craft.

"Shay FOCUS! be ready to be bombardier I have the stick, angle the deflector shields and hang on tight!" as his juking got extremely crazy while they avoided ground fire from the space port and air fire from the frigate.

"Drop those damn bombs and close the bay for a toss on target two! … on my mark…."

4 days later…

"Sir, getting a clear wave call from Sharnev."

"Captain Juros?" the Cerunian on the screen asked.

"Yes Captain Jai-Don-Schu, how is it going on Sharnev?"

"I just want you to know I appreciate the work that boy Jahn did at your request. A BB-2? I did not know there were any left! We have all four spaceports and the satellite net down. The Empire is, except for farm slaves who we have freed hours after the bombing, swept away at this time and place."

"They are? The what?" Juros cut his audio feed "Wasn't there a frigate they had out there all the time now?"

"Yes sir they had a EF-76 out there they had just started deployment rotation one on station all the time." Juros turned on audio.

"The two bombers got that frigate and the bombers took off. I understand, checking all this are you?" Captain Jai-Don-Schu chuckled. "We expected that, the Bernals are over the moon right now. They did not have to continually rip up space port infrastructure for once feeling that there was no headway."

"Well I am glad you…" Juros began.

"Cut the crap Ju, send me all the weapons you can spare immediately and blast out before they resupply. We will send you all the food you can load in trade. I think you have …. What did you say Darrin ….. we have 3 days so get them here and we can finally have some balance. We will set a beacon for the drop point."

"Ok, I, congrats Jay, knew you could do it. I'll see what I can do."

"Yeah thanks but it would have taken 10 years….. that kid …. Crazy he is. Jannma has a private holo for him she just uploaded to you, make sure the kid gets it. Oh and he says in a paper note, paper…. Ha! "your people" just got a new rifle donation, so forward that! And some small excavation equipment so we can increase the cave net. We are wearing out the girl and the light staff Jahn gave her digging. Cause the Empire is coming back again in force if they do anything. I want to be prepared to be able to help these valiant natives defend their home rather than just piss off the Imps!" and Captain Jai-Don-Schu cut transmission.

"Can we do this men? Lets get them the help they need to turn the tide." Juros called to a shout as excited people got busy. "Now my biggest question is our momentum going to continue?"

"Not for long Captain!" Malcomb rushed into the command center tent. "The Empire is pissed, I have slices saying they are redirecting the fleet assignments and expanding Skip 5. We are going to have to find a way to hide better, maybe deeper into the Asteroid field."

"What about this group here?" an analyst pointed.

"Not a good spot, we need one closer to Kratovas and the trade route with access to Lameredd and Excarga."

 _Notes, I do not own Lucas or Disney property, or even any Fanfic Property like that I borrowed Thieves World Style from Mechalich and have just injected the bare minimum so far. It is lazy yes, but the characters fit. I do not own them and receive no compensation for them, nor will accept any unless I become a screenwriter for them LOL._

 _I also took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much. Asawa = spouse, ko= my, Kuya= brother, Ate =sister but drawing it out in a kooyaah or ahhtay is a greeting, like hey bro! in mixed company kuya seems to work and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture. Mgabata = mga bata= children._

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. Mechalich owns them, not I. I broke his timeline for my own use in Xulin-Etch origins because it made better use here. I hope I can make these additions at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here by Mechalich, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


	2. Chapter 2 Daisy

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is"what if Luke and Leia did not happen to be the main characters?". The time frame is BBY -4. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

 **Shanev**

 **1.8 BBY**

Jahn's heavily modified freighter with a box attached to the top pulled into Alberin and a female Twi'Lekk took a package from a male Togruta who disembarked. The package looked like a one meter long tube. She then walked in to the asteroid heading for the Diskblade Alliance camp as the ship he arrived with relaunched.

And all hell in the camp broke loose an hour later.

Meanwhile Jannma Bernal walked into the fifteenth command center they had built on Shanev with purpose, nodding to the tech slicers and communications crew as a friendly formality.

 _Something is just not right…_

"Captain," She addressed a Cerean and reported to "we have made two new emergency sites and the high speed tram system is operational. Green team one is on its way." She saluted Captain Jai-Don-Schu.

"So does training others and building infrastructure beat conducting daily combat operations Warrior Jannma?" he asked as she looked around checking everything.

"It is still not a celebratory feast in a gully but it will do, as the work is needed to be completed." Jannma shrugged. "I will admit one thing, I see why our new mental health professionals are busy all the time, there is too much death in this war." And he nodded.

"How do you deal with it?" Jai-Don-Schu asked looking at her carefully "Someone wishes to know before you are re-assigned." Jannma's eyebrows raised in question.

"How do I deal with what?" she asked to him

"War, for a Force adept such as you, it can become polluting."

"Who is the someone I am to see about this re-assignment that seems pulled out of a hat?" She asked changing the subject.

"The new Dr. she has clearance and is doing interviews with all personnel before rotation."

"What is she curious about?"

"I do not know what it is either. I guess I'll find out when my rotation comes up." And he looked through his datapad "What is important you get to go through admin, have the docs look at you and then a smuggler is taking you to Kratovas." Captain Jai-Don-Schu finished before looking up at some other monitor. "That means NOW warrior. Transportation is to arrive soon in an undefined window." Looking out at his monitors, "nothing on our scopes yet."

"Is my brother coming?" and the Captain shook his head. Jannma left him with a salute to start her next task with a creeping uneasy feeling.

She wondered why this was happening but began her preparations for leaving, seeing the doctors and administration. Her last stop after packing was the new psychiatrist that had arrived a couple of weeks before. She sounded the bell announcing her presence at the "shrink's" convenience. The door opened and a small human woman in a doctor's coat with the name Weaver on it appeared and waved her in pointing to a seat. Then she looked Jannma long and throughly.

"This is a new protocol, as this is the Diskblade Alliances only pitched battlefield, we are looking into making sure that while waging war, we do not become what we are fighting. I am Dr. Weaver and you are Jannma Bernal, from Tahanan on Yanibar."

Jannma stiffened, never had she or her brother mentioned the name of the settlement, its location the very tightest secret in the clan.

"Relax! I know I touched a nerve there." The old woman held up her hands "I confess I meant to. I have only been here for a few weeks and here I broach the oldest and largest secret on Yanibar. Trust me when I say, excepting maybe two people, what you say here, stays here, the name remains between us and is not in my notes so that little thing stays between the Bernals and I."

"I understand, as long as you do not ask for coordinates or the way to find the home." Jannma stated flatly while Dr. Weaver watched her closely, she looked uncurious or unfazed by this information. Jannma felt something, familiar and yet different from this woman and it added to her uneasy feeling.

"Would my doing so anger you or cause some negative emotion?" she asked.

Jannma reflected as she was caught off guard by the question "I think so, because that goes to the safety of my family."

"Zeison Sha put great value to having a complete life, and part of being a complete person is family. Jedi try to create that but the bonding and sharing does not work the same way, it is fundamentally flawed. It is a different model from the Zeison Sha. Strange that the Empire uses that model of dedicated orphans for its stormtroopers." She shook her head a bit "Why do you think you are here?"

"To support the troops and defend the people, protect and serve." Jannma shrugged.

"That is the linear answer, Jannma, why are you HERE?"

"I don't understand the question." Jannma answered.

"Well, I have final say on calling for your transport out. You will go and meditate on this until you have the answer, packed bags be damned." Dr. Weaver declared with finality "I have patients to deal with, among the Shanev and your troops, I deal with people who can be helped and need it. I cannot deal with people like you who walk in with a name on their sleeve and look at this like an exercise in stupidity." She had said without malice, just like she stated fact "The answer is important, it dominates your future. Go seek the answer in whatever way you deem necessary." With that she waved dismissal.

Jannma left the office in a bit of internal turmoil and decided to go for a run. She geared up just in case she needed it should the Imps stumbled into her way. Having built most of the tunnels she picked a direction at random and ran that way. Something was important and it warred with two things that were imminent. She used the run to break through into the future, her interview with Dr. Weaver clouding anything on that path, images of a freighter and jealousy another, the final image was quite misty yet familiar and different at the same time. She and Shanev people were fighting imperial storm troopers when the vision clouded.

She continued her running and reached a hunting party ready to leave the "warren" as the Shanev dubbed the underground encampments.

" _You join ya?"_ the leader wearing a canine like headdress asked.

" _Ya sure you betchya."_ She responded in Shanev, largly because she had nothing better to do with her brother out on a mission and the "shrink" was holding things up.

The hunt began as normal for the Shanev, they were after the many plentiful herd beasts and whatever creatures might be hunting them this night. So while the Shanev carried their combat assault rifles with spare magazines and a grenade each, for hunting it was tradition to have their bows and spears, they simply would not eat anything killed any other way. In force, in the night the Shanev pack hunted just like every predator in the world.

Darrin sat in wait, just like he or his sister had now over a hundred times. The goal was to infiltrate the farms and sneak out the slaves, and then try to destroy as much of the farm equipment as they could before the Imps arrived. His job was to sneak around with electronics while six Shanev hunters trained for this task helped him. The main force was led by a quartet of young officers honing their combat leadership skills, transfers or converted slaves each. Darrin took a deep breath and reached out in the Force before beginning. "I've got a bad feeling about this." He thought to himself.

A small attack wing of six assault bombers emerged from hyperspace above Shanev with a heavily modified freighter nearly right on top of an Acclimator II class Imperial assault ship as it unloaded its cargo of reinforcements and ground attack weaponry.

"They have yet to fire the support bombardment! Intruder flight! intercept the ground forces in the sky! Puffy, launching attack!" Ashla Ti shouted as he drove on, strafing with the ion cannon the freighter had while bearing in on the target. A tremendous bomb that was mounted external to the boat jettisoned and tow missiles carried the "daisy cutter" down onto the ship. The resulting explosion brought woops and buffeting as he and his three copilots hardened the shields aft as they tried to race the explosion that claimed half of the debarking force.

"Ash! Deviate to target Delta, Deviate to target Delta! Intruders follow original battle plan! Puffy is going to loiter!" Jahn called from the cargo bay where he had manually activated the bomb racks.

He turned to the two gunners. "The Empire has already laid a trap below for the Sha, I need to get to ground to even the odds! Do your damndest on anything heavy and moving! Remember they have A-7s here so intercept officer call em out for the gunners." After two pilot gunners ran to the cannon turrets, he sealed the crew cabins and gunners turrets hoping against hope all his forces made it out. Two figures joined him at the rear deck.

"Del, James, ya'll do not have to go." Jahn spoke softly to his black armored helpers as they grabbed the heavy full auto blasters for assault.

"Rangers go together, we will hold off any Imp regulars or stormtroopers that show." The Nautilon Deloan said.

"A trap for Sha means lightsabers, and they are all yours." The Kiffar named James finished as he put his helm on his tattooed head.

Darrin saw the explosion in the night sky illuminate the entire encampment just after the Force had warned him to find a shadow to hide in. This was an unexpected beginning but obviously the Resistance showed up in force tonight a day early. Or maybe it was Jahn's Rangers again which felt right when he thought it. His men were doing their jobs well when the light from an explosion in the sky happened and the cordon of stormtroopers before him was revealed. He tossed his "Retreat signal horn" a crude but effective air powered canister, well away from him activating it with the Force to signal to his commandos to retreat. A shadow from a racing ship grew larger silhouetted by the explosion in the sky.

His troop retreated swiftly but orderly away from the stormtroopers as their combined barrage and crossfire got intense. The thought that they would be lucky to return ¼ of his men occurred to him as the sound of six Horror Hawks screaming toward them added to the chaos. The ship from above opened fire at maximum range on the stormtroopers with two thunderous cannons as the ventral and dorsal cannons on the winged craft fired on the flight of six A-7 fighters.

Three shadows separated from the ship that had been diving out of the explosion as it leveled off finally hitting one A-7. Heavy fire came from two of the dropped shadows taking out one then another of the fighters and another of them avoiding the explosions of the lead bounced into his wingman causing them to pancake into the trees backlighting the scene to his right. Not that it mattered though as three figures advanced on him with the murderous intent of the darkside at their disposal.

"This just keeps getting better and better." Darrin thought. "Well, it is a wonderful night anyway, might as well see what they are capable of." Then out of nowhere a familiar swirl in the Force surrounded him and filled the area as Jahn softly landed, dressed much as Darrin was, with maybe a bit more fencing armor.

"I thought you could use some help Darren." The kid with the still cracking voice squeaked.

"Excellent! This may be a holiday in the New Order, the capture or killing of Rogue Sha and the Wildman of Kratovas! Our Master will be so pleased!" a female in red proclaimed as three red lightsabers lit as Darrin activated his light staff Jahn had made for him. Jahn however just activated a…

"Your weapon is an electro bucket staff?" Darrin exclaimed with disbelief.

"Ya dance with what ya know." Jahn added looking like the electrified field completely covered him. He took out a diskblade to their laughter as the Sith trainees advanced. It looked while in his hand to be covered with energy as well.

"I am Jahn Misu, and you have four choices…." He began.

"Submit, Run, Fight or commit suicide, yeah we heard about the speech, I do not think you have the numbers to dictate to the Six. I counter with the same offer."

"Jahn, is my math shaky or do I count three?" Darrin quipped nervously.

"Declined! And Darrin, I count two." Jahn hurled the diskblade he held with astonishing, almost laser speed and one lightsaber blocked it but it spun around the saber dropping its headless defender before returning hissing and still electric to his hand.

The red robed sith called her falling comrade's saber to her hand bared her teeth charging Jahn. The one in black leaped toward Darrin. Blow after blow came rapidly as the four combatants dueled and Darrin was definitely getting an education on dealing with his sith. Before the over confidant fool pressed her attack too much expecting Darrin to just continue giving way and parrying her strikes bringing the hateful twisted woman to her doom as he bisected her shoulder to hip.

Before joining Jahn's fight he watched as the lad was calmly but thoroughly pressing, parrying and bashing the woman before him, her broken bones and grunts of rage filling the air until he simply disengaged asking again for her surrender.

"My Master…" were the last words she uttered as the electrified disk blade made a re-appearance through her lungs from left to right.

"Come! Your troops are safe, doing what you trained them to do and my remotes will handle the rest." he stabbed the ground with his staff calling the discarded lightsabers to his pocket and released his diskblades before him opening the slave houses before they returned to him and he picked up his staff. Deloan and James rushed up with smoking weapons. The freighter landed with its boarding ramp open toward them about twenty remotes swooped out toward the slave quarters and the four warriors hustled to the transport.

"Darrin, go up in the cockpit and pilot to your sister, Ash give him the con!" as they hurriedly got back on board.

"AirCav! Gotta love it!" James whooped as they lifted off toward another objective.

 _Notes, I do not own Lucas or Disney property, or even any Fanfic Property like that I borrowed Thieves World Style from Mechalich and have just injected the bare minimum so far. It is lazy yes, but the characters fit. I do not own them and receive no compensation for them, nor will accept any unless I become a screenwriter for them LOL._

 _I recently decided that the extended family of Jahn is adding some interesting twists so I expanded that character list for development._

 _I also took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much. Asawa = spouse, ko= my, Kuya= brother, Ate =sister but drawing it out in a kooyaah or ahhtay is a greeting, like hey bro! in mixed company kuya seems to work and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture. Mgabata = mga bata= children._

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. Mechalich owns them, not I. I broke his timeline for my own use in Xulin-Etch origins because it made better use here. I hope I can make these additions at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here by Mechalich, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


	3. Chapter 3 Introductions in Fog of War

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is"what if Luke and Leia did not happen to be the main characters?". The time frame is BBY -4. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

 **Shanev**

 **1.8 BBY**

Jannma watched the blossoming explosion in the sky with an intense bad feeling that she was needed at the warren entrance they left.

"DANGER! DISPAIR! HORROR!" the words in Shanev rang out from the direction they came from as well as a claxon. The hunting party needed no further motivation to begin a stealthy advance toward the warren with her in the lead. She heard the scream of "Horror Hawks" in the distance and the Force showed her a huge battle on the ground hundreds of kilometers away where Darrin was. As she ran she said a quick prayer for his safety.

When she reached the rear guard of the assault force she realized that numbers were going to be a problem as they had just finished setting up a bombardment heavy canon with nearly a battalion of storm troopers on the ground just out of blaster range before her.

"That sucks hard vac!" she spit as the hunters and she came to a halt.

In the skies above Shanev, Kae'Shan took a damage report, two off their bombers were damaged in the main blast that took out the assault ship which left them with four fully combat ready.

"Intruder Four and Six take out the satellites and then get down here for phase 2 close air support with Puffy on the assault force attacking the warren once we find it. Supposed to be grid 36.9167° N, 76.2000° W by our best guess, Anti air capability probably minimum, good luck! Good hunting! And May the Force be with us." Ashla called as he had his "Bird of Prey" running at atmo flank speed.

"Shay, you and I are lead, turks, you follow. We have four bases to flatten, lets get to that! First pass, we release 20 freedom drones each drawing their fire, second pass, suppress EVERYTHING firing at us! We then rotate!" as the intruder flight got to work.

 _"Any of you hunters worked sniper training before?" Jannma asked them and they all nodded. "Good, lets find defensible places up on the rocks and slowly pick them off. I think we have the rifle range to hit those cannons right?"_

 _"Rifle no good versus cannon."_ The lead hunter replied like she was an idiot.

 _"Cannon no fire, unless cannon have gunners."_ Jannma replied. _"Set two riflemen just for that, select the rest to pick off officers and thin frontlines."_

 _"What do you do?"_ they asked as she held up her diskblade.

 _"What I do best up closer."_

"Got her! and Oh My! They are assaulting the base!" Darrin replied.

"Give me a range and bearing so I can transmit close air support corrections too Intruder 4 and 6."

"293.6 bearing 310.3 kilometers." Darrin replied.

"Long way from base then eh?" Lina the Corellian copilot commented.

"New tunnel system with transport." Was Darrin's reply. "Can I get ready with Jahn back there now?"

"Tell him to drop in 30 seconds and May the Force be With You Cutie." Lina replied.

Darren hurried back to the bay door as Jahn meditated and Deloan and James collected what they thought they would need.

"Pick the shoulder fired rockets as well, they have a cannon." Jahn snapped out of it to speak then look at Darrin. "Remember the red robes? They have three and one is a high Inquisitor. All are fallen Jedi Knights or Masters unlike the two hands we saw and the junior Inquisitor they wanted to seduce you with. The high inquisitor is Soransa's father, a Zeltron."

"Whoever that is, listen, your diskblades are…"

"Lightsaber safe? Yes, I dug a pair out for you here, they were in the shipment."

"Is your suit?" Darrin asked.

"Not entirely no, he can get nasty slashes, I know I gave them to him." Deloan replied.

"The helmet?" to Jahns nod. As he produced two one for him and one with disblades for Jannma.

"Light is green! James jumped out with Deloan, Jahn and Darrin behind. Jahn heaved a new helm toward Jannma in the drop.

Jannma was getting tense and had almost made her way when she felt the uplifting presence of Jahn and Darrin and a Kyuzo warhelm flew to her side with two diskblades in it.

"Upgrades!" She exulted and cast her helm and two blade weapons forward into the storm troopers before ducking behind her boulder and hastily re-gearing.

"Look at the Sha girl, she thinks gifts from above make a difference in her short miserable life." Three red robed men stood about ten meters from her as the screams of discbladed and rifle fire slain stormtroopers reached her Force senses. She felt drawn to and an attraction to the man in the middle.

"IDK, my man is sure creative and I trust his designs."

"He over reaches, thinks he is invincible and does not realize only through the dark side can that be accomplished." The man in the middle was exerting his will in the Force with his two lackeys trying to overpower her and become like them in the dark side.

"And you know that…. How?" Jannma asked.

"Because I know tonight he and your brother are going to die, and you will join me ASAWA KO." the man in the middle suavely pronounced. As visions of Jahn's beheaded body reached her next to Darrin's.

"You have no idea what you just said in my language." Jannma laughed breaking their spell "Needless to say, your ignorance and faith in hate will be your undoing."

"Stupid little Sha girl, you will regret your choice!" as Jannma felt the cyclone of Jahn's presence settle and begin buffeting them and he and Darrin landed.

"Told ya, three, not two, not four." Jahn said as he landed.

"Definitely not Mintran trained, they would have been at it instead of wasting breath." Darrin replied "I'll owe you the credits later." To Jahn's laugh. "Shall we?" he lit his light staff as their opponents lit their sabers.

"I call muddle in the middle." Jahn said softly as he drew his staff and Jannma lit her light staff and saw.

"You have got to be kidding! A pail staff?" Jannma exclaimed.

"Why that surprises people…" and Jahn threw his diskblade with was deflected up the hill by the man in the middle. "You two mutts might want to step back." He said as a rockslide came and scattered the Emperor's minions soon all were paired off.

"Your daughter taught me a few tricks High Inquisitor, I intend to redeem her honor you have stained with your villainy!" Jahn spoke evenly as his Force sped up but focused in him.

"That whelp is no daughter of mine!" he merely had time to utter as Jahn was in rare form pounding punishing every move he made forward, back or even stationary.

Jannma took her measure of the sneering face on the left commenting on boots, clothing choices and lack of defensive technique as she swiftly ruined his attacks time after time. Darrin did his own methodical defense looking for a weakness before the High Inquisitor unleashed his ace in the hole from his knees.

"Behold the power of the Dark Side!" he called extending his hand flat toward Jahn who somewhat mimicked it with his palm out as Force Lightning poured into it spreading through the suit.

"News flash fallen one, I anticipated this and read as much." He said as his diskblade zipped from up the hill lit with charge and toward the man. His lightsaber batted it twice before it danced home removing his head. Then the deadly blade sped to Darrin's opponent doing the same as Jannma bisected her foe.

Jahn sunk to his knees as he called his blade back to him and Jannma rushed to hold him.

"Not a great idea as of yet Asawa Ko," he stopped her with the Force "let the hateful intent he unloaded on me, dissipate."

"Where do you come up with all this stuff?" Darrin asked amazed.

"The Histories of the Sith Wars volume 1-1,197, those wars essentially created the Zeison Sha. Mom left them to me." And he took a couple of deep cleansing breaths before rising, "Clones or not, we have stormtroopers to fell before I lose a Recon Ranger." As the BB-2Bs, Puffy the freighter, his two battle rangers and the forces of the warren still had left them and their diskblades much work to do.

In the end, the First Major Battle of Shanev came down decidedly for the Diskblade Alliance and twenty three of the Alliance's finest walked up to the warren with six captured lightsabers and no enemy left living on the field of battle, The Shanev hunters were rather particular about that sort of thing.

"Anyone have any ale or mead?" Shouted James as he walked in still fully armored covered in blaster score and gore, but helmet off with a clean face. "I was told that for this gig we would get the finest in drink and ale!"

Deloan and the rest of the JJR badged crew laughed as Jannma walked arm and arm with Jahn leading them to "The Commons" or chow hall. The Captain of the Diskblade Alliance Force, Jai-Don-Schu came up with Lt. Per Diton to shake every warrior's hand and say a personal word of thanks. When all were assembled he held up his hands for quiet.

"We have word our forces not only soundly defeated the enemy but!" and he held their attention "Two more tribes have joined us and over three hundred slaves were freed!" to a round of applause but he held up his hands for silence again "Our thoughts and prayers go out to the more than one hundred twenty three who gave their lives tonight so Shanev could be free!"

"You know, if the empire just settled and bargained and all that, we would be out of a job." James responded to the people seated near him before he lifted his mug "Here is to be an out of work Soldier!"

Jahn soaked in the merriment and the fact Jannma was by his side, they snuck kisses and little squeezes left and right until Captain Jai-Don-Schu pointed him out to the crowd.

"I would most like to thank Jahn Misu, The Hero of Kratovas and now Shanev who has tirelessly supplied and defended this place from out in space so we were not swept into the dustbin of annihilation!" The chants of speech grew from the Shanev and slaves while Jahn's crew groaned.

"This could get messy without your help missy, he is terrible at this." Deloan whispered to Jannma conspiratorially and they both rose.

"May I?" she asked as they locked eyes, her fingers on his lips, he nodded.

"People of Shanev, I present a young man, young even as you count years, I have known and loved all my life. He is a man of very few words, most chosen well, some poorly." She swept them with her gaze. "I think he would say he is honored to be of service, for that is the feeling he is projecting, and he is humbled by your gratitude and faith in him." she looked at Jahn who signed to her something. "His one wish is we can all live free, honorably in peace. He is no warrior but had to train as we all have, very hard, to get to this point. That is his goal in war, for it to end. I will let him if he has the voice for it give his finishing wish."

"A wise one asked me, if I was prepared for, and sought war. I stated I prepare for and seek peace. If someone becomes a warrior, then he spreads war. This is the failure and mistake of the Empire. If someone searches for peace, even in war he may bring it with him." with that Jahn sat down to approving looks from the Captain, his staff, his men and the Shanev.

"I think this is, one of those uncomfortable times Asawa Ko, I need to rest, our flight needs unloaded and repaired and we need to be ready to depart and take you to Kratovas."

 _Notes, I do not own Lucas or Disney property, or even any Fanfic Property like that I borrowed Thieves World Style from Mechalich and have just injected the bare minimum so far. It is lazy yes, but the characters fit. I do not own them and receive no compensation for them, nor will accept any unless I become a screenwriter for them LOL._

 _I recently decided that the extended family of Jahn is adding some interesting twists so I expanded that character list for development._

 _I also took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much. Asawa = spouse, ko= my, Kuya= brother, Ate =sister but drawing it out in a kooyaah or ahhtay is a greeting, like hey bro! in mixed company kuya seems to work and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture. Mgabata = mga bata= children._

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. Mechalich owns them, not I. I broke his timeline for my own use in Xulin-Etch origins because it made better use here. I hope I can make these additions at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here by Mechalich, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


	4. Chapter 4 Wave 2

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is"what if Luke and Leia did not happen to be the main characters?". The time frame is BBY -4. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

 **Shanev**

 **1.8 BBY**

"Asawa Ko, there is one small thing I must do before I leave to get clearance." Jannma replied trembling with energy "And no, JUST SLEEPING cuddling with you is enough so it is not that." With that she looked around her eyes feel on Shay who looked envious, but they did not find the one she sought. Could she still be in her berth where she held appointments? She started to get up to drag Jahn away from his discomfort when Jahn stopped her, laser focused on something he had to do.

"Jannma, since you will become part of my command staff, I want you to meet my team. Ranger Senior Chief Deloan" he pointed to the battle armor Nautilon, ""Chief James Weaver" he pointed to a Kiffar "Squadron Commander Kae'Shan" he pointed to the Twi'Lekk "Top Gun Shay Linn, those two girls and my technical commander Ashla Ti help my images in the brain become reality, BTW the suit worked as advertised as did the battle armor." Then he pointed to a pair of twin Cereans Didi and Kiki comms, slicer what not and the key to my success of late." Jahn held out a crystal on a choker "This is a Kasha crystal" and he tied it to Jannma's neck "It is special in that it helps mental focus. Without it and the works they have created, well I would have been dead many times over." To which the whole table did the "aw" "no way" "great kid" mutter. "I like that with the exceptions of Kae and Shay they are all humble." To the crew's laughter and more revelry. Jannma thanked them all individually and when she got to Shay she noticed she was the second Zeltron she had met that night.

"If you ever tire of him, or simply want a threesome or walk on the wild side, I'm available." Shay whispered and ducked the slap to Kae's peal of laughter.

"Not nice!" Jannma huffed and hurried her man away from the festivities.

"I do not like Shay, she seems.." Jannma began as Jahn twisted her around.

"Shay admires you, is envious of you and believes you are the luckiest girl in the universe." He punctuated with a kiss "Besides she is a Zeltron, they are just plain sluts, all of them. They have pheromones that can make almost anyone their play toy. They are not, monogamous, ever. And… " he drew out "She also is Force sensitive but it is completely beyond my wisdom or talents to train her, for that matter maybe anyone else's." he let her think on this "I will keep her closest because if she ever breaks toward the dark side, it could be as nasty as my half sister Soransa or Soransa's pedophilic father Soran."

"He is the one in red you killed with your diskblade, the one who tried to turn me." Jannma asked to Jahn's nod.

"He is particularly skilled at seduction, making a woman believe they can fix the man with only their love and thus provide a path to the darkside for many Force sensitives." A new voice joined the conversation and Jahn's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Jahn meet.." Jannma began.

"Dr. Hai Lii Weaver I presume?" as he pronounced the syllables distinctly and the old woman nodded. "Mom?" she nodded again.

"It is wonderful to see the kind and rich spirit my son has become. I understand you are trying to turn Soransa to the Light. You may just succeed, but not on your own." And she typed into her datapad something. "There, that gives you a fighting chance."

"How so?" the two looked and asked.

"I see my children as being paired with Bernals, just wondering which Bernal gets which daughter first, you were right about Shay, she is the middle child." And she started walking "My weakness for men like that aged me and I fell to the dark side for a while. Shay, though I gave her away immediately after her birth on Zeltron during my escape from Soran, saved me. Or partially until I met Petre. He made me whole, I learned what Agape and Asawa meant." She looked sad but firm "I have made six attempts to turn Soransa since I left and just, went back to what I do best, being Dr. Weaver. Petre understood as you know, because he is a big family man." All three stared at each other.

"I liked the speech, saw it given in sign language, you two do complete each other like my Asawa Ko did me but, I must consent to something before Jannma leaves."

"What? Jahn asked confused.

"She has one request of me, and I one of her. We must have our answers." She smiled before stating flatly "Jannma and I will share my room after we walk you to hers." Jahn smiled and his eyes glazed.

"Asawa Ko, you do know I requested you to change commands before Lt. Jia Ji decided you were her own personal killing machine to be paired with Drado. Why do you think I felt that way? And why is it important for you to leave here now?" the two women looked at him one cross one thankful.

"Does he do that often?" Dr. Weaver asked Jannma. "You should know how I feel about cheating!" Jannma started giggling hard and near uncontrollably…. Infectiously….

"The Well" hehe haha "All over!" Janma got into a belly laugh "Yes they were Asawa!"

With a little chuckle Dr Weaver asked "Care to explain son?" and he shook his head.

"He may be somewhat tired Dr. I do not blame him as he faced many dark forces, probably planned the key points of the assault." And she rubbed his shoulders as his eyes glazed again. They took him to Jannma's room and he went to sleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. The two women looked at him, each with their own form of caring before they shut the hatch and left for Dr. Weaver's room. Where they sat and faced each other for an hour after entering.

"I guess we have much to discuss." Dr Weaver began.

"I guess that could be said but, I would prefer it begin in the morning so if you have much to discuss, I suggest you get up early." Jannma ended before reaching a trance of rest.

Jahn got up shortly after he felt the women in his life were asleep or occupied. He made his way down to his fleet. And started diagnostics and stretching out into the Force to verify whether the equipment they depended on to keep them safe would be ready. Jahn went to unpack the spares and groaned. Remembering he made the choice of no space spared for repulsorlifts and shut his babies up before jogging to ops in this dark of night.

The door to the ops center would not open for him as he was not key personnel. So he knocked, and again, and then he took out his staff and knocked again. He checked with the Force for life signs, they were there. _Jannma Ko I need you here_ he projected his location and felt her scramble to get to the command center. She came swinging around a corner and over to the door. She pushed the open buttons and the door would not open.

"This has never happened before, I know inside they actually hit a button to let people in and out but the codes green light the process." She stepped back puzzled.

"All purpose master key time." Jahn said igniting one end of the lightstaff and cutting the door out of the wall "What? Its easier to fix this way!" he said to her look. She moved the section of wall in the Force and entered the ops and noticed all were asleep. A shared look…. Ventilation! Jannma then hit the base wide claxon while Jahn used the same energies in the Force he would use to rouse himself to stimulate the peoples in Ops.

Lt. Per Diton was the first to wake and Jahn sent mental calls to his entire crew to get to the ships immediately. Jannma called her brother and Dr. Weaver in for reinforcements.

"What is the problem?" She asked as she arrived. Jannma pointed at the drowsy personnel.

"I need your analysis and an anti-doping agent 25 minutes ago. Kiki and Didi of Jahn's crew ran up and moving half asleep personnel warmed up ops and rebooted the computers as a massive change in pressure occurred backwashing the entire ventilation system.

"That's Jahn?" Dr. Weaver said with an disbelief on her face.

"That's our young man! Hopefully he has a plan. For the sensor net once back up, showed two hyperspace flights on different vectors converging on Shanev.

Jahn dropped his wind when he felt what was wrong. Then he and Darrin got all the supplies in and managed to get the cannibalized BB-2B with its spare parts needed to repair it under shelter so Darrin could fix it.

"It is modular and color coded, a three fingered Rodian could fix it. Good luck!" and Darrin called a mechanic over who was fully awake no less.

"Ash status!"

"Long range scans show hyperspace activity in 5 minutes, no idea who but there is definitely a what!"

"Did battle damage stats show any base generators surviving" Jahn looked at the two tow missiles and a crate of grenades.

"Affirm, Target bravo, 150 klicks."

"Ash, get us there we need to make a new daisy cutter." Then her turned to James and Del "Unpack the TERS (Triple Ejection RackS) and get the tools for wingtip mounts out we are going to use proposed operation slingshot."

"Boss, we have not had a successful test with dummy loads, what makes you think it will work with live ammo?" Ash asked.

"Just let our crew know what we are going to do. And be glad the Empire and DBA do not drop flights out of hyperspace so close to a gravity well."

"Smugglers are the best pilots!" Shay shouted over coms.

"Ash! did you just broadwave me?" Jahn asked.

"Saves all of us time" Kae agreed "Besides you need hotpants covering your ass as you load." She finished with laughter in her voice.

"Wooo! And I FEEL GOOD TODAY!" Shay screamed. Jahn just smacked his head.

"Hey Paco, what's the odds on it being food last night?" Ash asked to one of the Bombardier Navigators.

"1in 3, but its binary or tertiary sedative with highest prob…" he was cut off by Kae silencing his mike.

"K and D get that?"

"Yepo sure did!" one of them called back.

"Tell Doc W what to look for"

"If you guys EVER SPIN PACO UP AGAIN!" …. "Sorry I had to tail slap him AGAIN."

"Boy just goes on and on!"

"All awake? Sound off!" Jahn demanded and the smuggler crew suddenly got icewater in their veins as Intruder one through five sounded off with Ash calling "Puffy" ready but "Needing a Daisy". Before they all lifted off.

Jahn went over his plan with his crew on the quick hop.

"Del up top, James on TERS, move" and they three hit the ground running.

"First hyperspace exit, OH MY GAWD so that is what a Victory Cruiser looks like!" Kae sounded off "3,4,5 close that damn hanger before we have TIE soup up here!"

"Puffy to base 75% ready and pulling for black" Ash called "Prepare for bombardment!"

"One ground attack group away! Silly farts dropped that before TIES, BIG MISTAKE." Salvos firing for effect, 8 fighters away" Kae finished "lets get those ion cannons and tractor beams for Puffy."

"I have fighter interference, Chelly! Better not puke on MY weapons console!" Shay shouted "Using Sith Death Roll all guns! SHIN DE BO PUFFY!" Ash started firing the main guns at the cruiser.

"Status up there?" Ash called as they avoided return turbolaser bombardment.

"Second hyperspace reversion, yepo, here's the cavalry Woot woot a whole damn frigate!" Yelled Kae mockingly. "Guess they WANTED to be blowed up!"

In the bay James looked at Jahn breathing hard and slurping down one of his "Energy drinks Version 3" on his knees. He had saber cut the lines and used the Force to fly the generator on top of "Puffy" hooking it down best they could but all seven on Puffy knew, he was what was holding it. The rest just assembled the bomb. All this was broadcast to the ops center and they stood transfixed, all except Dr. Weaver.

"Fascinating, he bottled the Force and sugars as well!" she pointed at how the cans stopped glowing when consumed. "He took lightsaber powering to the next level, a biological one."

"I think my mother in law is a pain you know that?" Jannma looked at the sleepy Per Dita.

"I just hope he does not frag his Kasha Crystal again!" cried the twins in ops. "Well he did once!" they shrieked when looks came their way.

"Status on Darrin's expeditionary force?" Jannma called

"They should arrive with the slaves as soon as the 4 AT-AT land with whatever force they have in the shuttles." One twin called.

"This is going to be so close…" Jannma calmly fretted checking her gear making up her mind.

"DR. WEAVER! YOU HAVE OPS!"

"Why Warrior Jannma, you have been doing a fine job."

"I need to get to the end of the tunnel and make sure our forces can enter it, my best usage is there with you here as my replacement."

"Okay, we will coordinate from here." Dr. Weaver acquiesced.

Her view of the battle plan was quickly forgotten as she looked at the cargo bay where her son was saying a benediction and asking forgiveness from the Force for what he did to protect others with his two kneeling Ranger buddies, hand in hand.

Darrin got the BB-2B back together with ordinance loaded and powered it up pointing to the mechanic that helped him.

"Get in! Instructions are in basic, you have the wing guns! Just like a video game!"

"I am not a warrior! Just a mechanic!" the girl cried.

"You want to live through today?" and she nodded "Then you are a Diskblade Soldier!"

She got in and he shut the canopy and lifted off checking the handling of the craft before swooping off at treetop level to intercept the ground forces.

Puffy broke into space with a "Feet Black call" just after Intruder 4 called the last tractor beam neutralized and Intruder 3 the last ion cannon dead. Puffy surged forward with the Intruders looping around to pave the way right up toward the main command tower when it launched the "daisy cutter" on Ash's mark and rolling a break to port away from the coming explosion The frigate "Blade of Shastra" continued to pour on the turbolaser broadsides but it looked to be losing when the "daisy cutter" blew the entire back end and command deck off the cruiser.

"Intruder Flight, lets go support the ground troops." Jahn weakly called from all fours.

Jannma stood ready for the AT-ATs hidden behind a tree and listening to the sound of the walkers. "They are moving slow and providing cover for the troops. Guess that means more blade work." As she grabbed a diskblade in each hand and waited until they felt close enough. She heard the distinctive BB-2B sound come from the warren and it rose to oppose the two Ties escorting the walkers.

"I am never Alone, because the Force is with me"

"I am never Defenseless because the Force is my Shield"

"I am never Helpless because the Force is my Tool" she repeated drawing up her strength.

Above her another large starship exploded, the second in a day, Jahn was successful again, but seriously weakened by the effort and lack of sleep. She felt this in a blink of an eye.

"My Asawa Ko gave me a chance to live again." And she darted out from a tree and sent her diskblades flying through the imperial stormtroopers before finding a place to watch and guide from cover. Unknowing to her a sniper blaster trained on her head and another on her back as the ISP agents who had been manning the ops center before, lined up their shots from differing angles, but before the black dressed figures could shoot, another pair, Shanev snipers, each took their heads off.

Darrin could not turn or shake the TIEs and they could not lock on with the crazy tail gunner trying to melt her wing cannons at them. He decided this was an attack spacecraft, it is what it does and he could end a few walkers with salvos from it. He made one broadside pass and the front two walkers dropped, squishing ½ a battalion before he made the turn to hit the rear two. They exploded hit from three angles, the two ties above him exploded as the rest of Intruder flight brought their guns to bear.

"Stephy!" he cried "You can quit shooting now! We're all friendlies." As some ARC-170 starfighters started strafing by.

"How can you tell?" Stephy asked nervously.

"The Force…." Darrin replied as he gained altitude trying to be able to form up.

"You know a radio on would help." Stephy chided as Darrin saw his error and turned on main battle control.

"Well done! Disaster averted." Called a voice he remembered from the past. "Rendevous at the beacon we just placed and lets get things sorted out. Ranger Squadron 1, you get the Honor of beginning the park."

"Thanks command I think we will, and I am pretty sure that if there is any fresh killed game, maybe from the crazy gunner in Intruder Six, we will eat that and sleep in our birds…. Puffy out."

"Why do they call that craft Puffy?" Steph asked.

"I asked that too, the answer is that is the smallest craft on record with a repeating turbolaser, when it grazes something it just goes "Puff" was the joke. And the ventral / dorsal quad cannons are no joke either."

"Wow, bet that would be a great bird."

"They all are, and all out of recycled scrap, complete teardown and rebuild, took them months." Darrin said proudly, yeah he liked the ships as well.

 _Notes, I do not own Lucas or Disney property, or even any Fanfic Property like that I borrowed Thieves World Style from Mechalich and have just injected the bare minimum so far. It is lazy yes, but the characters fit. I do not own them and receive no compensation for them, nor will accept any unless I become a screenwriter for them LOL._

 _I recently decided that the extended family of Jahn is adding some interesting twists so I expanded that character list for development._

 _I also took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much. Asawa = spouse, ko= my, Kuya= brother, Ate =sister but drawing it out in a kooyaah or ahhtay is a greeting, like hey bro! in mixed company kuya seems to work and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture. Mgabata = mga bata= children._

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. Mechalich owns them, not I. I broke his timeline for my own use in Xulin-Etch origins because it made better use here. I hope I can make these additions at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here by Mechalich, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


	5. Chapter 5 Wild Aftermath

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is"what if Luke and Leia did not happen to be the main characters?". The time frame is BBY -4. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

 **Shanev**

 **1.8 BBY**

Ranger Squadron parked on the edge in a Gunfighter's chair, backs to the cliffs as more fighters escorted a shuttle down where six soldiers flanked one civilian, three officers and three Zeison Sha as they walked out of the shuttle.

"Heads up Jahnny boy! Here comes the Thugs" James shouted into "Puffy".

"Jahn is sacked out, tell them to go away!" hissed Lissa.

"Yo Del! Honah guard?" which received a grunt from inside before the big Nautolon came out with two rifles handing James one as the dignitaries met the Shanev base commander, his XO and an old woman surrounded by twenty Shanev out on the field away from Ranger Squadron.

Two girls, one with pink hair and the other, taller and more solid with long curly light brown hair came running followed by two Cereans and they all passed on inside Puffy. Ashla Ti came out in his flightsuit to stand with the "guards" as the nine dignitaries surrounded by soldiers and Shanev came to the Ranger Squadron. The looks on James' and Deloan stopped their advance. The civilian stepped forward.

"I need to speak to your commander right away."

"I am acting commander Ashla Ti, Togruta, former slave stolen from Shili and you are?" Ash waited for 30 seconds of no response then reached into a pouch at his side and took a bite out of some live amphibian which squirmed like it was poisoned before he swallowed it whole to the man's disgust facing him. "Hey, it is breakfast time, would you like one?" and he held out a frog like critter.

"No thanks, I need to speak to Jahn now!"

"First, yer name, then rank or position, then consult the DAMN PAINTING HE GAVE YOU!" roared Ash turning visibly angry "He knew he would be exhausted and is in no condition to bargain or parlay or tolerate fools or even to make a decision right now. We guard his rest because we owe him our lives." He punctuated by pointing his thumb at his chest. "He purchased and freed me from being a Hutt's slave! Same with just about the whole crew." He swept his arm over all of them before he turned back to the hold "GUNNERS!" and two Kyozo came out.

"Consult the painting and come back at that time, stating your names and the names of all your companions." Turning honey sweet "We must observe niceties folk, good day!" Ash turned and marched up his boarding ramp followed by the gunners and the rangers.

"It would seem the inspiring lad needs sleep." Chuckled Dr. Weaver "I think we should let him and maybe deal with our house first." And she turned on her heel heading into base.

Jahn woke up just about when he painted it, late afternoon, sky starting to fall directly behind his ships. He stretched and turned to the woman beside him and kissed her before whispering.

"Mabuting Mabuti Asawa Ko, good morning." Which got Jannma stretching. They hopped down from one of the cubby births Jahn had designed into the ship.

"This is an interesting design feature if you look up right here." Pointing to the big block letters that said "Ashla's True Love" and they went into the Spartan but painted Galley to grab a sandwich and caf. He hit a button on the wall before heading to the cargo bay.

"Any trouble yet?" He asked Ashla.

"Went as expected, package is in route." Jannma looked puzzled "It is my turn for rack time now. I'll wake your honor guard for ya and one of the twins for this station."

"Something afoot?" Jannma asked.

"Yes and I am about to handle it." As Didi came around the corner stretching. "All ready there?" she nodded "Good, do as practiced and all will go well." Jahn walked into the refresher and picked up a beacon and his battle harness. Darrin walked up and waited on Jannma, he took a look at Jahn and got his stuff too. When Jannma exited the refresher a new combat suit and her gear were hanging from Jahn's hands. "What can I say? I want to see my Asawa Ko change clothes." As he took her to the changing room and stepped in to watch and kiss while she got into her new wardrobe. Darrin was just outside with his gear ready when Jahn led Jannma out.

When the time had come and a light from Didi flashed green they exited the forward personnel hatch looking like a unit. Two Kyuzo, His two full battle armored rangers and Jan leading the Bernals out to an area next to a Phoenix Hawk that had Duelist elites standing on guard a table and chair next to it.

"Recognize her? that was the boat I painted Meditation Ranger on so you would see it shopping on Skip 1. I am about to reflag her." he said to Jannma in one of his airy whispers.

"Gentlemen Welcome! Sorry for the delay! I was really tired, but you watched the tapes so I think you get that." Jahn smiled at the entourage. "I am Jahn Misu and I know Dr. Weaver, _my Asawa Ko knows the Shanev_ " he added in their language "I know the base commander, congratulations Colonel Jai-Don-Schu, and Major Per Diton" he noted the battlefield commissions "Who I do not know is you" pointing to the civilian dignitary "you two" pointing to the two DBA officers " and you three "Pointing to the Zeison Sha. "You have me at a disadvantage." He smiled showing he was not at a disadvantage. "First order of business please."

"My name is Timu Sand, I am an Oram from Whitelace on Kratovas. I am a part of the Civilian Government we are setting up in Exile." Jahn inclined his head.

"My name is Navy Captain Josh Oanda, commander of The Blade of Shastra, this is Captain Secord Dnz, Colonel Jai-Don-Schu's replacement as Major Per Diton is promoted."

"We are Zeison Sha warriors Tam Lemane, Shan deNock, and Ma'Cro." The Sha bowed at introduction, Twi'Lekk female, a human female and a human leader. "We were sent to relieve the Bernals"

"No you are not." Jahn stated flatly "You three are part of Jasrol Mintran's foolish little cult. You have my now famous four choices to thank for your lives. A shuttle here I have provided to scurry back to Sha Kalan and in it is a valuable message, one that should be played to all in Sha Kalan." And he turned to the Twi'Lek.

"Mi'Cronta, you can switch sides right now, I sense it, give up your avarice, give up your thirst for power. Why when your gift from the force is so special? You have the capacity to be a true asset and find your joy. There is an instructor who will help you lead back to creativity and recognizing that your gift is wonderful and beyond useful, for they share it."

The Twi'Lek's face had turned from a confidant mask, to a furious fierce look that softened and she saw the vision, the hope and …. Took a step forward to a new life. Jahn motioned her to stand in front of Darrin before taking a deep breath and turning to the next subject.

"Shan, I know why you joined Mintran, I know what your family means to you and how they turned you. I guarantee one thing, your selfless choices made it hard for him to turn you. When you flipped you became their greatest triumph and deadliest soldier. Your choice and the misgivings it still brings shows you there is a way back. It will plague you like an addiction but I can teach you your own mind trick to use for yourself to help deal with it. And the best part is, I will keep my promises, unlike Jasron."

"What promises?" Shan asked calmly.

"There are no safe places in the galaxy, but I already know where to find your people, and can reunite with them should you choose to do so."

"That is the same thing Lord XG-7265 said!" she spat "I will not…." And her voice died away as her husband and children peeked out of the crowd of former slaves rescued just the night before. Jahn smiled to Shan as the darkness lifted from her, but wagged a light staff at Tam who looked like a cornered animal.

"Force sensitives! Did I compel you or lie? Did I tempt and break you? I gave you the truth and frankly if the speed tram had not broken, this meeting would have been held earlier! I did nothing except see the truth and spoke it. The rest is immaterial, we go forward from here." He said before he turned to Tam.

"I know why Jasron did what he did, Tell him I will either turn ya'll back or we will shred you, you see that now." then he whistled "Lyi'Chinwe! Ahswe! Irene!" and three Zeison Sha stepped out of the transport.

"I usually tell people they have four choices, you truthfully have two. Go back to Mintran or just perish where you stand.." Jahn threw up his hands and over 100 drones rose from the deck. "Please enjoy my former ship and the trip back to Sha Kalan, Tell Jasron Mintran I have yet to deal with him of his fear. I plan on taking action against the Latter first."

"I Look forward to meeting you again, with fewer people to back you, maybe you will not be so cocky!" Tam strode into the ship and lifted off.

Jahn looked at all the dignitaries who had stepped back away when the fallen Sha were revealed, and he turned to Lyi.

"Warrior, will you do the Force a favor and help Shan come to grips with falling and redemption as she joins her family again as warrior for the Zeison Sha?" Lyi'Chinwe smiled.

"Yes"

"Initiate Shan please go stand with your mentor." Then Jahn looked at Mi'Cronta.

"Mother, will you show Mi'Cronta the ways of the healer? She is an extremely capable Zeison Sha, but has not a warrior heart. Which is actually a good thing, for I know what I speak." His mother stepped out of the group of dignitaries.

"I will." And she walked over to the table that had the weapons of the six sith and picked three that fit her hand, checked them, extinguished them, then hanging them from her belt to the shock of the gathered. She then walked over to the Twi'Lekk with a relaxed smile having revealed herself for the first time in years.

The Shanev looked confused at all this and Jahn turned back to his ship.

"Wait!" shouted the civilian representative "I want to speak with you."

Jannma looked at him and said "What do you wish from my husband? For he deals not with politics, and believes in free will."

"He is to Join the Alliance is he not." The military looked greedy.

"Nope, and lets leave Generals and Admirals to their duties, you just listen and care for the people, try to make their life easier." Darrin added.

"We of the Zeison Sha are not political, you get Emperors and Jasron Mintran in that bargain. We do not wage wars or start fights, but to protect what is right we end them and ease suffering. When you come across us in our missions, please remember we are not your super soldiers. We may pledge to see a cause through, but we are no more acting as a strategic weapon. This battle, had there been no other Force using opponents would have been won solely by regular means and good leadership. You do not need us as much as we need you. You are the army defending our lands, so go defend. Politicians, make laws that are fair and just for all, we will be vigilant, just no longer used poorly." Jahn continued as he waved the box from the Phoenix Hawk in to Puffy with the light sabers. The new trainee pairs with Irene included boarded as well.

"I do have advice, the next time an old Clone Wars vet with a still tells you he thinks the comm intel division on X planet needs an investigation, do not call him an old drunk and forget what he said. I did not, which got me here on time, and that made all the difference."

 _Notes, I do not own Lucas or Disney property, or even any Fanfic Property like that I borrowed Thieves World Style from Mechalich and have just injected the bare minimum so far. It is lazy yes, but the characters fit. I do not own them and receive no compensation for them, nor will accept any unless I become a screenwriter for them LOL._

 _I recently decided that the extended family of Jahn is adding some interesting twists so I expanded that character list for development._

 _I also took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much. Asawa = spouse, ko= my, Kuya= brother, Ate =sister but drawing it out in a kooyaah or ahhtay is a greeting, like hey bro! in mixed company kuya seems to work and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture. Mgabata = mga bata= children._

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. Mechalich owns them, not I. I broke his timeline for my own use in Xulin-Etch origins because it made better use here. I hope I can make these additions at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here by Mechalich, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


	6. Chapter 6 Neighborly

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is"what if Luke and Leia did not happen to be the main characters?". The time frame is BBY -4. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

 **Tattoine**

 **Jundland Wastes**

 **Camp Rocky Top**

 **1 BBY**

Jannma liked her new home brief though they ever stayed here. The twin suns were hard but her recent training had made everything settle down. She looked back on the answer she gave Dr. Weaver on Shanev as a turning point. "I am here to become more than a warrior but to help people be themselves."

"Yeah, now I am a smuggler just like 60% of the people on this Hutt owned mudball." She still carried her set of diskblades, her lightstaff, twin blasters and the new extendable "electro spear" their company developed. Their job as smugglers was an interface with the Rebellion, Disk Blade Alliance and Excarga. They were smuggling the equipment and supplies the warriors needed as they worked to free the galaxy. Food and medicine were staples of their shipments more than guns or craft so they could keep a lower profile. Overall they were now keeping the Rebels going from the areas around this outlaw planet. Now Jahn had a task for her, the old hermit and local moisture farmers were to be approached as neighbors.

"Yeah, this makes life easy." She thought as she went to make first contact with a bag of vegetables and fruit for the fourth time. She was making her way cautiously to the old hermit's abode. The "Sand People", the harsh warlike and xenophobic raiders were always a constant threat over the ten kilometer journey. The fact they more so than others would kill just to keep a safe zone around the nomads made them a threat to be reckoned with. She was almost there when she felt a subtle but real stirring in the Force which she tried to identify using what Jahn had so elegantly put it "the lessons of the Togruta". What she did feel was this was not a Tuskan presence so she stepped out into the open.

"Greetings neighbor! I brought you some food as a gift. I thought we might get to know each other better."

"You also brought weapons." The hidden voice replied.

"In this area travelling unarmed is a foolish journey." She looked at the man's house, a speeder was parked near it as it appeared someone else had done the same as she. "I am still not a threat to you or anyone else not bringing a threat with them. If you so desire, I will just leave the food here once again like I have done each of the three previous weeks." This time the Force moved her to risk more on their interplay "Search your feelings for the truth. I am here to become your friend, nothing more. I would be honored by your trust." And with that she bowed in peace "Old Yanibar" style and waited holding the bow.

"Come then, darkness falls in four hours." And an old man with a white beard in brown robes stepped out from a rock and gestured her to come along, progress at last.

Inside the simple abode was a young man, blond about her age as she carried the bag of food in. He inclined his head in greeting and she bowed quickly in response.

"He is from a moisture farm nearby." The old man explained.

"As this is your house, from where I come from unexpected guests introduce themselves first." She began formally "I am Jan, I was born on a different planet, near a glacier."

"I am Luke Skywalker." The boy in white answered "That is an interesting space suit, do you travel there often?"

"Often enough." She sensed he was untrained, strong in the Force like she, the old man and Jahn, such a pity but expected in this time and age. The Empire did not encourage much interaction or continued life for adepts.

"I am Ben and Luke here must get back to his uncle and finish his chores." The old man finished.

"So what do you do?" Luke asked unperturbed to Jannma's smile.

"I farm for a shipping concern, sometimes I deliver things and pilot." She smiled warmly.

"I am the best pilot in the area!" the young man proclaimed with pride.

"Luke, you uncle is probably waiting." Ben added as she felt him reach out in the Force "You probably should get going." And she felt the push of suggestion.

"You're right, nice meeting you Jan and visiting with you Ben." he answered getting his gear before making his way to the door.

"See you around." She replied to him as she watched him depart. Ben and Jannma sat in silence until the lad's speeder had moved well out of hearing.

"The Force Be with You" she greeted formally "I am Jannma Misu, Asawa Ko Jahn wished for us to have" and her hand seesawed "better relations."

"I am Ben Kenobi. I was wondering how often you would make the journey here."

"I will not beat around the bush then, for we of the Zeison Sha prefer directness." She looked at Ben "We are here, to help if we can and be a good neighbor."

"And smuggle things."

"Mos Eisley is a great place to do that though the Hutts take one hell of a tax. At least they do not greatly value most of our cargos, or ask where they are going."

"So I have heard, how am I needing assistance?" he asked.

"Well Jedi, your padawan initiate could use some of our help if you desire." She bluntly surprised him.

"You do realize that would bring unwanted attention." Ben added to her nod.

"That is why my family offers protection to you for free." She said as his face went through six thoughts "We are an offshoot of the Zeison Sha, crafting a new tradition for both. It is hoped that by sharing and negotiation if not a reconciliation but a more robust group appears. Blocking winds for both we hope our winds change things for the better. You would be the second Jedi to join us."

"I did not know the details, I take it one of you is the "Child of the Jedi" the Emperor is bending his will to finding and trapping?" Ben asked cautiously.

"He is my husband, although the shell game is getting old to us. One is searching one way, the other searching another. The hope is it allows you the opportunity and space to work as needed."

"The boy's uncle is an issue. He does not want his nephew to grow up Jedi and become like his father."

"Interesting how you put that. Thus would Zeison Sha teachings help? Something the man would not recognize?"

"It is hard to say." And Ben got contemplative "A colleague of mine has a plan and a safe place to do it in secret."

"I think we could make it work in any way it happens." She answered. "But the main thing is, you, and I, must stay here."

"The Force is strong with your family as it is with Luke's. Long have we watched, and waited."

"You feel it too, but not the entire why." She added before she shocked him. "We came here because Vader's Chief High Inquisitor was on this planet first." Ben looked incredulous and dismayed at the same time "I also am here to train with this" she held out her light staff "I have two duelist elites to work with so I can get better with your guidance. We are also you and your padawan's guards. So back to my beginning, how can we be of assistance?"

 _Notes, I do not own Lucas or Disney property, or even any Fanfic Property like that I borrowed Thieves World Style from Mechalich and have just injected the bare minimum so far. It is lazy yes, but the characters fit. I do not own them and receive no compensation for them, nor will accept any unless I become a screenwriter for them LOL._

 _I recently decided that the extended family of Jahn is adding some interesting twists so I expanded that character list for development._

 _I also took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much. Asawa = spouse, ko= my, Kuya= brother, Ate =sister but drawing it out in a kooyaah or ahhtay is a greeting, like hey bro! in mixed company kuya seems to work and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture. Mgabata = mga bata= children._

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. Mechalich owns them, not I. I broke his timeline for my own use in Xulin-Etch origins because it made better use here. I hope I can make these additions at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here by Mechalich, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


	7. Chapter 7 Barter

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is"what if Luke and Leia did not happen to be the main characters?". The time frame is BBY -4. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

 **Takobo**

 **Hammertown Spaceport**

 **1 BBY**

The Rebels huddled with the young children they had been sent to save. Surrounding them was a cordon of stormtroopers and four Imperial Inquisitors in red robes. Surrender seemed the only option to them. Asoka Tano readied herself as 20 drones swept into the room and engaged the stormtroopers with blaster fire. Two Droids thrown by the Force and armed heavily launched over the ring from two sides and the Inquisitors tried to get them but missed as a glowing buzzsaw blade laid into the stormtroopers. As she entered the fray to take on a pair of Inquisitors another suited warrior wearing a Kyuzo battle helm and holding a strange electro staff entered simultaneously and immediately began engaging two Inquisitors who shouted "Kratovas Wildman!" as he leaped into the fray intercepting the other two.

"Space!" He shouted as he swiftly battered and drove his foes until one decided to flip over him in a flanking maneuver to land headless behind him as another buzz saw left his back doing the deed. The foe's lightsaber jumped toward his staff which even as he parried a strike from the front, spun to impale his foe.

Asoka was hard pressed using all her skills when she felt the stormtroopers and two inquisitors were no more and the Force swirled around her from behind as the deadly buzzsaws engaged her opponents. While they parried easily the blades did a pirouette and still beheaded the two Inquisitors before returning to whence they came.

"You think they would have learned something about that by now." came the obviously adolescent voice of the young one behind her. "I wish they would just stand down for once." He turned to her with an elaborate bow, elbows bent palms up and open "Jahn Misu, Child of the Jedi and Zeison Sha, Kratovas Wildman by reputation with the Imps, Asoka." He addressed her.

"I am glad you came, strange they sent so many inquisitors…" she began.

"And four initiate underlings…" he added showing his collection of lightsabers along his belt as he added the last two.

"For eight Force sensitive children." They finished in unison.

"They have been collecting them a while, I followed them across seventeen systems on this little roundup, I thank your men for the help." Jahn said "One has to remember though, the people we are dealing with need a grist mill. Those who do not die get promoted and the toughest and cagiest rise to contend to be one of the two." He looked around to the Rebels "Your ship? We need to move." A bag flew to him and all the drone parts flew into it.

"These two with you?" the leader asked pointing to the droids and Jahn nodded. "This is going to be a tight fit." They swiftly boarded the freighter and left the spaceport.

"You are alone out here?" Asoka asked during the flight.

"I am never alone, for the Force is my ally. I am never defenseless, because the Force is my shield. I am never helpless, because the Force is my tool." He smiled "That is the Zeison Sha code. I could wear your ears out with a list of lessons from my home world. But this holocron I brought as introduction to some of my lessons should help you discern my intent." He looked beyond her a bit "item two on "my to do list" is simple, aiding you."

"Why would that be a priority?" Asoka looked at him.

"Because you are one of the two pebbles that hits two more, causing the rockslide needed to reveal that which I search for." And he dug through his bag of scrap for a set of 3 black probes and a box. "You know how to use these, just place the pieces in space where you believe they will do the most good and do with the information they gather what you believe is right."

"You are different, if you would like I could teach you…"

"Many things" he interrupted with a halt gesture "and I you as well. Zeison Sha Force telekinesis is the most comprehensive in the galaxy." He said as a statement of fact "But I caution you upon a thinking, and a paradigm, the next words you were going to use included master." He looked at her with total seriousness "That word, is dangerous in the Force, as near as bad as hate. Mastery of the Force is a Sith mindset, not the way to harmony which is the true goal." And he looked at her as she accepted this concept "We of the Sha hold this as a constant, the base and for eons our isolation allowed us to strive toward the whole being in the living Force."

"You have much wisdom for one so young and yet."

"I need much training, specifically in lightsaber and have a few months to spare to do so even while working with the two we sense at our destination." He sighed "Then my half sister will arrive to pick me up and take me to my wife as you place the pebbles where needed."

"You are married at such a young age?" She looked surprised.

"My Asawa is handling other pieces to the puzzle even as my enterprise works to unravel the rest." He looked through her in an eyes open meditation, the one showing clearly a moon firing a beam and destroying a planet visible to both. "This is a thing become clearer each day, the name of the place is unknown, only that the event is drawing near. I must find it and this weapon, removing it from the universe." Her eyes were wide in shock.

"I was unaware and did not see that coming. I wonder if your feelings are clear."

"I have felt this vision for years as the actual preparations and testing before the final build began." Then he spoke a secret he had told only two others before "The Emperor and I share a similar affinity in one talent alone in the Force, the vision, the ability to see and cloud in the shadows. Almost all other things we have differing abilities."

"Well even though you are young, count me in to do…" she responded with fervor.

"Just be yourself, follow the moment or even better ten seconds ahead and place those tools. They will lead you to the answer I seek allowing you let the rebellion know. That will allow the New Hope to oppose the New Order." And she nodded.

"What was I to train you in?" she asked.

"Lightsaber, while I may never face your instructor, my fate does depend on a much greater proficiency." He smiled "and maybe with enough water available I can teach you the delicate lessons I learned including" he held up dug up a version 2 diskblade in a harness "my Zeison Sha weaponry, a barter as payment just as it would be on my home world," then he whispered "Fulcrum fits this mission exactly." As she nodded in acknowledgement.

 _Notes, I do not own Lucas or Disney property, or even any Fanfic Property like that I borrowed Thieves World Style from Mechalich and have just injected the bare minimum so far. It is lazy yes, but the characters fit. I do not own them and receive no compensation for them, nor will accept any unless I become a screenwriter for them LOL._

 _I recently decided that the extended family of Jahn is adding some interesting twists so I expanded that character list for development._

 _I also took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much. Asawa = spouse, ko= my, Kuya= brother, Ate =sister but drawing it out in a kooyaah or ahhtay is a greeting, like hey bro! in mixed company kuya seems to work and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture. Mgabata = mga bata= children._

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. Mechalich owns them, not I. I broke his timeline for my own use in Xulin-Etch origins because it made better use here. I hope I can make these additions at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here by Mechalich, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


	8. Chapter 8 Protecting a Pilot or Two

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is"what if Luke and Leia did not happen to be the main characters?". The time frame is BBY -4. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

 **Tatooine**

 **Jundland Wastes**

 **0 BBY**

Leia Organna in the skies above Tattoine entrusted the information she received from Fulcrum to a pair of droids she was sending to Obi-Wan Kenobi. She knew her situation was desperate and capture was almost a foregone conclusion.

Jannma made her way toward Ben's hermitage as she caught sight of two things, Luke's speeder and Tuskans. She broke into a long leaping run realizing she would not be in time this time.

When she reached Luke and Ben she was she had narrowly missed two sand people in full escape and saw Ben on his knee healing the boy while waving a droid out of the rocks. A protocol droid was right by her at this moment and she brought the whining hunk of metal down to them as Luke sat up.

"Threepio!" he cried.

"Come lad! You've had a busy day, we must get away from here. The sand people are easily startled, but they will soon return in greater numbers." Ben said to them both.

As Ben worked on Luke's head she worked on the protocol droid listening.

"You knew my Father?"

"I was a Jedi Knight, same as your father."

"My Father was a navigator for a spice trader."

"Your uncle told you that," and he got out a box "to discourage you. He worried if you knew the truth you would end up following Obi-Wan on some damn fool idealistic crusade just like your father."

Jannma finished working on the droid who thanked then and asked permission to shut down.

"What is that?" Luke asked when Obi-Wan held out a lightsaber.

"It's your father's Lightsaber, a Jedi's weapon, much more elegant and less random than a blaster, a civilized weapon for a civilized age." As Luke waved it around Jannma felt the Jawas on the local salvage sand crawler dying and drew a cleansing breath.

'This droid had a message to you"

"I seem to have already found it."

An hour later Jannma while displeased at Obi-Wan for using Force influence on the boy, who remarkably resisted, she felt more deaths at the hands of stormtroopers and signaled her camp to evacuate to Puffy 2. She then spotted and pointed out the Jawa's sand crawler. As they walked around analyzing the attack on Jawas fifteen minutes later as soon as Luke made the connection she jumped into the speeder as fast as he did casting a knowing glance back at Obi-Wan.

When they crested the ridge two klicks from the moisture farm she felt two things, one that the stormtroopers were gone and two, the dark lord of the Sith was as well from the star destroyer above.

Jahn landed at the dock in Puffy with his crew waiting for him at the shipping concern bay they rented. He paid his "tariff" with a minimum of haggling to the Hutt collector soon after landing. The crew from Camp Rocky Top began loading a Daisy Cutter from a skiff. Dressed in his sandy camouflage battle suit Jahn's presence swirled subtly as he marched away on his diversion mission two droids, a duelist elite camouflaged as a protocol droid with a carry sack and an astromech like droid fitted with hidden weapons.

His first stop was to lock eyes with Jannma as she suggested the droids find cover and not even going inside the cantina. They exchanged winks as he continued on his way to be the distraction.

Inside the cantina Jannma placed herself outside Luke's shoulder as she worked forward in time to protect Luke. She was directed by the Force to an Anzat who sensed Luke and was in the process of dominating the minds of the two drunk spacer thugs next to him as Obi-Wan searched for a fast shipper. Reacting quickly two of the "company" weapons, sedatives both flew from the hidden fringes on her boots and imbedded themselves in the spacers skin undetected before the Anzat could complete its plan. The drugs kicked in but not fast enough as the Anzat Forced the most aggressive one, an Aqualish to draw his weapon to shoot Luke but Jannma acted before Obi-Wan could step in grabbing the arm of the man and letting him fire hitting the Anzat perfectly killing it before she snapped the neck on the Aqualish with her other hand. She sensed Obi-Wan's disapproval and flipped the barkeep a large value credit to keep him quiet.

Obi-Wan led Luke and her over to a table describing that the ship Chewbacca described was fast according to the claims made.

"You have never heard of the Millenium Falcon?" the smuggler Han Solo asked with disbelief.

"I have,"Jannma began "Fastest ship in the galaxy with a 40% uptime."

"40%? I have it at 100% right now." Solo shot back. "You got a better plan?"

"Meditation Rangers, they have comparable speed, and no worries about exploding in hyperspace."

Solo ignored her "What's the cargo?"

"Passengers only, three people two droids and no questions asked." Obi-Wan intoned.

"No worries, your little killer here hot?"

"Let's just say we wish to avoid imperial entanglements."

The rest of the bargaining went as well as could be expected and they got the bay number from him.

"Jannma, I need to spend some thought on your presence." Obi-Wan as he was still a bit upset she had not let her dart take effect.

"I do not believe the dart was effective against Aqualish. That was the problem, it only made him drunk and more susceptible to the other and I felt a spike in rage. Longer would have been a problem. Go with Luke our driver is in trouble." And she reentered the cantina as the two went to sell the speeder. She made it just in time intercept Solo after his killing of Greedo the Bounty hunter and button holed him.

With his blaster up against her belly she asked "How much do you need for Jabba?"

"18000" he answered.

"Here is 12000" she shoved a bag in his surprised hand "see if that buys time." She answered before turning away disappearing to collect the droids.

Jahn scanned the market with the Force as he checked out rings on a table, buying two. He placed the bag he was carrying on the table and opened it to pay for the rings with credits. Then he hit a small button which alerted all his crew before turning to the stormtroopers pointing to his droids who were between them.

"Are those your droids?"

"Yes they are mine, they are for sale if you want them. For some reason no one wants to sell items in trade for droids today." He smiled and looked out at the thinning crowd, a red robe stood out like a sore thumb. He also made out all the troopers on the roofs and in the market. It looked like a small company.

"How long have you had them?"

"I built them from scrap two months ago." He replied truthfully "They are still for sale if you can swing the price."

"What are you buying?" the trooper asked as the red robes got close with the stormtrooper cordon and people started leaving the market. He pressed a second button.

"Wedding rings." Jahn smiled.

"Wedding rings? Kid you are way too young for that." And applause started to sound behind the trooper.

"Actually he is telling you the exact truth BT-4159, I guess congratulations would be in order little brother if I were not here." Soransa intoned wickedly.

"Do you have a sister?" he asked the trooper.

"I…." stammered the clone.

"Be glad, older ones can be so MEAN." Jahn finished turning to the women behind him "So, who is your friend?"

"She is my helper," she motioned to the reptilian Barabel "Saraba, meet my little brother Jahn. He is like us some, except he is so weak hearted like a Jedi." This brought the stormtrooper guns up as Jahn sighed.

"Worth it?" he looked at the stormtrooper in front of him who swore he saw sadness in Jahn's eyes.

"Careful brother, we have you now." Soransa laughed.

"You two should really study the art of slight of hand entertainment magic." He replied with a smile that wiped their own away.

"Take him!" she ordered.

Jahn stepped back knocking over his bag and little balls rolled all over the ground beeping.

"Damn! Remotes!" and the two Sith priests backed away as the stormtroopers started firing on the balls which exploded spectacularly, ignoring Jahn as he side stepped away and ACTUAL REMOTES rose from the stalls he had visited opening fire on the cordon. He threw his diskblades, rolled out of the way again and again as his two droids joined the battle firing in concert with a shield and guns.

When he finally came up in front of the two Sith with lit light staves in saber mode they knew one thing, the battle truly had begun. Jahn was fencing and feinting and switching the blades on and off in regular and reverse grip totally throwing his opponents off their attack with the variety. _There are seven methods of lightsaber combat…_ Jahn's focus was now so intense on the two well trained Sith that he was able to do what a Yanibar native does to the winds, PUSH THEM BACK.

The sounds of battle just a few blocks away reached Jannma's ears and heart as she saw the melee in her mind. She had just darted to sleep the spy following them to the bay Solo had directed them to but before she left she listened to how the tempest swirled but did not over extend. She smiled and entered the bay with Luke and Obi-Wan while guiding the two droids in.

"What a piece of JUNK!" Luke exclaimed.

"She does not look like much but she has it where it counts, I've made a few modifications myself, now since we are in a hurry and it sounds like there is war in the street I suggest we be on our way." Jannma chuckled a bit while boarding.

"Sorry for the short exercise routine but I would run if I were you." Jahn said as he after kicked Soransa in the chest nearly killing her, she landed her 30 meters away as he cut the enraged Barabel in three pieces. A ship flew right overhead, cannons finishing the last two troopers of the company as Jahn's diskblades returned to him and he secured his lightsabers. He grabbed the duelist droid his bag came to the other while scrap and full remotes flowed in. He Force leaped into the open bay door. He left his sister with the astromech 40 meters away as more troopers ran in surrounding that still firing droid and firing on the ship while it fired back. As her forces to her aid until they were all blasted flat by the droid's explosion as the door to the craft shut.

On their way off planet Jannma offered to help with the navicomputer setting for Alderaan as two star destroyers plotted an intercept course when one destroyer took turbolaser and ion cannon fire.

"Where did that come from?" shouted Han and Luke as Jannma and Obi-Wan looked at each other before she said.

"Puffy, my man's ship." The second star destroyer changed course to intercept the attacking freighter letting them go. Just before they hit hyperspace the second star destroyer exploded.

 _Notes, I do not own Lucas or Disney property, or even any Fanfic Property like that I borrowed Thieves World Style from Mechalich and have just injected the bare minimum so far. It is lazy yes, but the characters fit. I do not own them and receive no compensation for them, nor will accept any unless I become a screenwriter for them LOL._

 _I recently decided that the extended family of Jahn is adding some interesting twists so I expanded that character list for development._

 _I also took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much. Asawa = spouse, ko= my, Kuya= brother, Ate =sister but drawing it out in a kooyaah or ahhtay is a greeting, like hey bro! in mixed company kuya seems to work and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture. Mgabata = mga bata= children._

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. Mechalich owns them, not I. I broke his timeline for my own use in Xulin-Etch origins because it made better use here. I hope I can make these additions at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here by Mechalich, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


	9. Chapter 9 Creative Action

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is"what if Luke and Leia did not happen to be the main characters?". The time frame is BBY -4. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

 **Alderaan**

 **0 BBY**

Luke was practicing with a remote under Obi-Wan's watchful eyes and senses when Han swung in.

"Told you I would outrun them!" and he sat down. Chewbakka was playing a game against R2-D2 while C-3PO gave running commentary.

Jannma passed by and said to Artoo and she tapped the droid to get its attention after Chewbacca roared in frustration "Just let the Wookie win, we need you whole." She said before turning her attention to Solo. "Did you pay Jabba the 12 k?"

"Naw I did not…." He was going to finish with "See him" but as it looked like she knew better and had her cocked hip, arms crossed angry woman face on just for him.

"I suppose you wish to wait until his birthday?" she said sarcastically. "I tell you what, we get to Alderaan I will wire the funds myself. So hand over the 12k."

"I spent it…."

"On what?" her voice went up.

"Other debts." Han heard her hand smack her forehead covering her eyes as Luke tried fighting the droid with out his eyes having the blast shield on a gunner helmet down.

"How much debt do you owe?" She asked incredulously.

"Just Jabba now." Han answered.

"Well Just "Jabba Now" has just many friggen greedy people who love "Dead or alive" contracts. So watch yourself as we attempt to pay your debt."

Obi-Wan had just complemented Luke on his new skill learned, intercepting unseen blaster bolts from a remote. "You have taken your first steps into a wider world."

"Look kid, Hokey religions and old weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side." Han ended the uncomfortable conversation with Jannma.

"You do not believe in the Force do you?" Luke accused as he had felt something.

"I've been around the universe, seen some crazy things but there is no all powerful Force controlling my destiny." Obi-Wan covered his mirth at this statement.

"Really? and I thought I was merely buying a ride not a destiny, but with the bill rising..." Jannma smiled and the helmet zipped from Luke's hand alighting on her head and her lightstaff flared one end as she stepped to where the drone hovered in front of her. She caught 10 shots without a miss before shutting her staff off and walking to the helmet's hook taking it off and placing it there.

"Interesting how red that weapon is." Obi-Wan noted.

"Jahn made it in haste for himself before the battle of Kratovas, its magenta, by the way because that is the color rock he could come up with. We are Zeison Sha, we use what we can get our hands on. We survive, overcome and adapt, on Yanibar that is the way of all life. This weapon is called "Turbolaser Cull" because it was designed to and did deflect a turbolaser blast and A-7 fighter cannon. This one weapon took out four turbolaser batteries."

"I think I heard about that. Kalat Arm of wild space way out from Tatooine right?" then Han stood up "You husband is the Kratovas Wildman?" Han finished to her nod his face changing. "I thought that was just a tall tale. Then you are the Shanev Liger?" she nodded again.

"We are not proud of that but it gets the Empire's attention. Those we had to kill to save Shanev or anything like that, wish there was a way that was less distasteful. We have warred with the Empire but have not "gone to war" with them."

"Not gone to war? Is that like almost pregnant?" Han asked with disbelief.

"When we wage war, I promise, our methods will surprise everyone." The crew looked at her straight unbowed face, she obviously was determined and committed but there was a sadness to her. "What will be will be." She said before going on "We are proud of those we help grow in maturity, skill and self-actualization. While we are just trying to work in opposition to the Empire on two hours of sleep a day, leaving war torn wastelands and sentients wondering just what to do next is not our way." She and Obi-Wan then sat down as if stuck and she started to cry. Luke rushed to Ben and her in comfort as he had felt it too.

"Hey now! I did not mean anything! I'm sure there are some very good Rebels out there and not saying you are bad people!" Han continued misunderstanding.

"His vision Obi-Wan…" Jannma began.

"Occurred, millions of voices cried out and were suddenly silenced." Obi-Wan added.

"Jahn, it felt WORSE than you described." Jannma sobbed.

"Well we are coming up on Alderaan now." Han said uncomfortably moving back to the cockpit with Chewbacca as alarms sounded. The craft reverted from hyperspace and started to get pounded.

"Aw we exited hyperspace in an asteroid field." Han shouted as Jannma with tears in her eyes entered with the boys for a mere second to behold the sight and witness the injury to the Force before it got to her.

"I am going in the back, Ben" who nodded as he reached out "Just have them drag me along for a bit if you have to." She told them as she calmed herself for the next stage of the mission, replaying Jahn's vision of her here and his voice on the YT-1300 they had acquired.

"This is the most likely ship other than one of our own." He began "These smuggler's plates under the deck are where you are likely to end up. For the most part, until Vader becomes preoccupied you must spend it all in the "walking sleep" trance we have worked on. The Force will awaken you when it is time."

She began her preparations jumping below a deck plate she left open knowing her man was out there somewhere crying his heart out at his greatest failure.

She somewhat came out of her trance blinking to finding cuffs on her hands and Luke and Han in stormtrooper gear in an elevator. Vader had Obi-Wan fixation, she felt that now as the Sith Lord's anticipation of revenge grew.

"Oh good, you are back with us! Nice to see your eyes clear!" Han announced sarcastically "You know kid" he turned to Luke "This is not going to work." And as the two bickered she drew a cleansing breath and reached out tentatively. Obi-Wan had Vader searching for him as he made his way from the tractor beam control and they were coming up on… where were they?

As the doors opened and she sensed all in the room with their personnel numbers.

"Where are you going with that thing?" the officer number OV-1210 asked with a sick voice. Before anyone could do anything and as Luke politely responded her diskblades lashed out through the room destroying all the cameras and the five officers on the podium in a blur. Coming back to her dripping with blood she calmly walked past the slack jawed trio and wiped the blood on the officers shirt.

"Sometimes Archaic weapons and techniques just work and do not require as much explanation." She taunted Han as she examined the console seeing a light at the detention level coms station and pressed transmit. In the voice of the officer she spoke "This is OV-1210, I need a tech kit as DL-3412 spilled his caf on the console again. Request parts CCTC-1297 and 8 with a tech."

"Roger! Send DL-3412 up for discipline again as well." the operator on the other end responded.

"After I am finished with the idiot! OV-1210 Out!" and she turned to the stunned rescuers. "Cell 1217…. Move it dudes! We have maybe three minutes." And she walked to the turbolift door trying to figure out what to do. She felt Vader's touch, she knew he sensed she was on board and the princess was being rescued, but Vader still wanted Obi-Wan's hide. She sensed there was a good reason for this they would have to deal with later. Vaderhad judged her a less valuable piece on the chessboard. His decision was Obi-Wan was the more important threat, much more experienced and valuable as a symbol rather than she. This was all she needed to know as she cast her senses up the speeding turbolift shaft. She hot wired the door open then cut two seats out of the deck into wedges with her lightstaff and then she used the saber to weld the wedges where the turbo lift would jam between floors. She started getting out some rope starting to lash off before repelling to the level she wanted. Satisfied she turned to the diminutive woman in a white dress and odd hairdo.

"I am Jannma Bernal of the Zeison Sha, you do know how to repel down a line correct?"

30 minutes later the five of them were in a corridor trying to map a way back to the launch bay with the Falcon in it.

"Where did you train?" asked Leia.

"Yanibar, during the first Sith wars 4000 years ago we were hidden away and forgotten by the Jedi." Jannma answered calmly.

"Are your people going to answer the call and join the Rebellion?" Leia asked to Jannma's laughter.

"We have been fighting for almost 20 years out in the Wild Space and some new upstart with big pockets comes along and asks if we join them? I have had some truly epic battles, Kratovas, Gitrazin and Shanev being the biggest. But to use my husband's words "Can all this wait until we are safe and gone?" She smiled to Leia.

Han led the way down a corridor still arguing with Luke over something, then they heard blaster fire and he went running away with Chewbacca chasing a stormtrooper, one dead on the floor.

"Gotta hand it to him he is brave." Leia commented.

"What good will it be if he gets killed?" Luke replied but Jannma was already 10 seconds ahead of that.

"Oh great, you two go that way and I will go this way, Han and Chewy probably that way." Jannma broke into a trot after summoning the blaster and gun belt to Leia. "I am splitting up with ya just in case Vader decides I am his next conquest. So May the Force Be With You."

30 more minutes later the four people and one Wookie ended up at the Falcon and saw there were two new guards posted at it. Jannma adjusted her acquired gun belts and blasters before looking at the Wookie and winking to him.

"You guys are gonna have to get into better shape if a little exercise winds ya."

"Little? Why you …." Then they noticed the guards leaving.

"Running time Ya'll" Jannma called and they headed to the ship ramp from their alcove, the droids from another. Luke started across and then saw "Ben" dueling Vader.

Jannma knew what the old Jedi planned in an instant. _You can't win old friend if you strike me down now, I will become more powerful than you possibly can imagine._ Seeing all the stormtroopers with backs turned she took her oldest diskblade in one hand and the blaster in the other. She sent the diskblade downrange to lay into the stormtroopers shooting the blast door control causing it to default shut before adding its fire to the chaos as Ben gave himself up to the Force evaporating. Luke cried out and tried to shoot down the stormtroopers in his way in an effort to shoot Vader as the blast door closed. Vader was puzzled. Jannma and Leia started dragging Luke into the ship as Jannma, Leia and Luke heard Obi-Wan's voice "Run Luke Run!" and he moved himself.

Once inside Jannma sat Luke down and turned to him, "I do not know how he did it, but Obi-Wan is just changed, his physical form gone but he changed. Take heart! I know not what this portends as it was unforeseen by me or Jahn." She scratched her head "But we are not out of this yet, you take the bottom turret and calm down, concentrate on your breathing until we are done. Firing a cannon is just like using any other weapon, stay calm let the Force flow. Leia, you go up front with Chewbacca and Han and program the hyperdrive while they evade pursuit I will take the top turret."

Four fighters downed later they hit hyperspace and Jannma called out to Jahn.

 _ **Come to me Asawa Ko.**_

 _Notes, I do not own Lucas or Disney property, or even any Fanfic Property like that I borrowed Thieves World Style from Mechalich and have just injected the bare minimum so far. It is lazy yes, but the characters fit. I do not own them and receive no compensation for them, nor will accept any unless I become a screenwriter for them LOL._

 _I also took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much. Asawa = spouse, ko= my, Kuya= brother, Ate =sister but drawing it out in a kooyaah or ahhtay is a greeting, like hey bro! in mixed company kuya seems to work and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture. Mgabata = mga bata= children._

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. Mechalich owns them, not I. I broke his timeline for my own use in Xulin-Etch origins because it made better use here. I hope I can make these additions at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here by Mechalich, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


	10. Chapter 10 Calm Appologies

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is"what if Luke and Leia did not happen to be the main characters?". The time frame is BBY -4. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

 **Yavin 4**

 **0 BBY**

The Millenium Falcon reverted from light speed and found themselves surrounded by 3 BB-2Cs and a heavily modified one off freighter flying in formation surrounding them.

"Han, don't worry, its Meditation Flight Alpha. Its ok." Jannma said to Han's near panic.

"You sure they are ok?" Leia asked."

"Been with the Rebellion long? If so a Puffy like the one right above you has made over 200 hops the past year. We just did not know where you went from Dantooine."

"Well if you had joined us then…."

"I would not have saved Luke in Mos Eisley or got us out of the Death Star so easily."

"How did you save me in Mos Eisley?"

"Cantina, a disgusting race was there and tried to kill you, the one that got shot. It was an Anzati. Obi-Wan did not forgive me easily for killing him or his thrall." And everyone besides Luke and Jannma shook with the chills.

"The vampire race." Han answered "Slurps your brain out."

"You were safe enough Luke between Obi-Wan and I but it was best removed from the universe. That and the battle in the market, that was Jahn versus two imperial inquisitors and a company of stormtroopers." As Luke went wide eyed at the realization the whole operation was fraught with danger.

Leia started manning the coms transmitted the code and requested clearance request for the five ships.

"What about Ben and Veru?" he asked.

"Our commandos arrived too late. They have gone on to "Site B" to be ready to launch if we fail. They are under Fulcrum's command." She said looking at Leia.

"I received the Death Star plans directly from that source."

"Fulcrum is safe for now, we moved the operation as soon as the plans were transmitted. Fulcrum is with the backup flight and Puffy version A."

"Intruder 3 to Millennium Falcon." The coms sounded off and Jannma gestured for and received permission to transmit.

"Yes Asawa Ko."

"Ash wants, let me rephrase that…. says he needs you in seat one on Puffy."

"He wants me to drive his baby?"

"If you are up to it, I also recommend Rebel Command relocate and strap in to its bay."

"We will take that under advisement Intruder Three." Leia responded before turning to Jannma "Your leader is in the third craft?"

"Wing leaders are assigned, Kae'Shan is his lead tactical pilot and her wingman is a crazy half Zeltron named Shay Linn. They are used to flying together with their gunners and rotate back and forth as lead when needed. I suspect they have already a battle plan with their medium bombers. Those three trained two sets of backups and they should be able to take down the station if possible before it gets loose on more planets. Jahn said he has seen it." Then she got serious with Leia "So you see our best and brightest from the Diskblade Alliance are here, ready to take down the Death Star, no half measures, we just did not find it until now."

"I am sorry I did not understand. Tell me more before we land." Leia asked and Jannma related the capabilities of the Rangers and Diskblade Alliance of the Kalat Arm of Wild Space.

Once they landed and just after Leia handed R2-D2 to the technical analysis team Leia caught her first site of Jahn who was walking toward them, Jannma arm in arm leading his crew. He bowed deep with his palms up next to each other which Leia expected from Jannma's explanation. She had called it "old Yanibar Style"."

"I apologize Lady Organna, I am so sorry for my failure to find the Death Star in time and humbly ask forgiveness for allowing your loss and the loss of the peaceful people of Alderaan." He sniffed still bowing "Four long years of preparation, and I was too late, forgive me please."

Leia, taken aback at his emotion pushed aside the generals and admirals wishing to sweep her away. She saw this was a pivotal moment. It seemed all the Diskblade Alliance rangers with him were bowed in sadness.

"Jahn, from what I hear, you have done all you could, and your team as well. We are fortunate to have you here." She turned to the military men "Gentlemen, I present to you the Zeison Sha, led by the Kratovas Wildman." Then she saw he was carrying a tube. "What is that?"

"The painting I made of the Destruction of this Death Star." He offered it to the rebels.

"Painting?" they asked.

"He is what we call a prophet." Jannma said to all the heads nodding. About that time Luke saw the most beautiful woman in the universe (he had thought it was Leia) with gorgeous pink hair flowing down her exquisitely tailored battle suit.

"Take that and your technical readouts and use it to filter the information, it should save time with the battle plan. Did you get our gift we sent to you?"

"Gift?"

"I sent four volunteers to Incom arms with prototype star fighters for the two resistance forces along with new X-wing engines we licensed to Incom and sent a wing of our Voorcats to site B when we could not find you outright." Ash related.

"What is a Voorcat son?' an admiral asked.

"Ashla Ti sir, we salvaged 53 star fighters," a Togruta man began "12 each of ARC-170B we call "Voorcats" because they were a multi-purpose attack design with greater stufighter capability. Technology has made such advances we could use single or twin seat. The Voorcat has 50% of the Intruder payload. It has 93% A-wing speed and 96% of an X-wing's maneuverability. I was personally hoping to see some here." He looked around "We also sent what we call the A-Wing which is a totally rebuilt R-22 fighter interceptor we tested in the Kalat arm and has had outstanding results and maintainability as we designed them, even with the upgraded engines for the X-Wing we sent them it is the fastest smallest star fighter in existence by about 133% our engines, that works to 166% your X-Wing models and it does out maneuver TIEs and flat out chase those buggers down. The 12 Z-95s again total rework as they are smaller more nimble than X-Wings in atmo and space, It is a total superiority fighter with light dual purpose capability. I see 6 on the deck here airframes 6-12 so they got here. Put your six best pilots in them. Our last prototypes were because finding BB-2 airframes is difficult, so we made a fast maneuverable, all environment bomber, the R-42C Prowlers. We completely re-engineered from the crap they were using all the lessons learned in the BB-2C. They are not as pretty as our BB-2C Intruders but equally as full mission capable if one uses the correct materials instead of the cheap crap they were originally built with."

"Four years? You did 20 years of design in 4 years? You seem to have done more than five weapons manufacturers in months." The admiral said.

"Well, we did hire great fabricators and Jahn sketched the designs and really assembled the prototypes at the early stages. We just made his sketches real without much ego in the way. Things that worked we kept, things that did not we flushed." And he handed him a holocron "Here is everything we designed and have tested including the suits you see us in now and the heavy enviro suits."

"Tested on what?" asked the admiral and all but Kae looked a little off to the side.

"Besides Imps? We tested them by piracy on forced slavers." Kae'Shan proudly.

"How did you finance this?" they asked.

"Mostly stolen from slavers or smuggling weapons then creative banking as our front companies grew, gotta love a cash business like slavers." A Cerean woman added.

"You are pirates?" Mon Mothma exclaimed.

"Are you savaging villages to grab slaves?" Shay asked to her headshake.

"There is no slavery in the rebellion or will be when we resume political control."

"Then we are privateers and rangers." A Nautilon replied.

"Just analyze the plans and load for photon torpedoes, we offer Puffy as your command center and you will have the full deck available to move in to. That Death Star is not going to be able to hit it as fast, small and maneuverable as it is, but she is big enough and tough enough for a turbo laser and ion cannon." Jahn said "My wife and gunners are at your disposal for your safety should I fail again."

"Gotta love our upbeat leader right now eh?" Kae quipped before turning with him "Don't worry, he saw it and We'll be damned if he fails because of us! Just hold up your end."

 _Notes, I do not own Lucas or Disney property, or even any Fanfic Property like that I borrowed Thieves World Style from Mechalich and have just injected the bare minimum so far. It is lazy yes, but the characters fit. I do not own them and receive no compensation for them, nor will accept any unless I become a screenwriter for them LOL._

 _I also took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much. Asawa = spouse, ko= my, Kuya= brother, Ate =sister but drawing it out in a kooyaah or ahhtay is a greeting, like hey bro! in mixed company kuya seems to work and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture. Mgabata = mga bata= children._

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. Mechalich owns them, not I. I broke his timeline for my own use in Xulin-Etch origins because it made better use here. I hope I can make these additions at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here by Mechalich, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


	11. Chapter 11 Removing a Threat

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is "what if Luke and Leia did not happen to be the main characters?". The time frame is BBY -4. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

 **Yavin 4**

 **BBY** V **DS Day**

Jahn sat munching on his nut bars sipping an energy tea like the rest of his wing before command got online and aboard. The had agreed they would command from the air in Puffy and were ready to mobilize the Rebellion by having all the fleet up providing some survival in the event of failure.

Jahn had a different plan, failure was not an option. That weapon had to be ended for it was just far too easy for someone having a bad day to use and destroy a planet. As bad as he felt about Alderaan, through Jahn's time idling in his bird, he felt relief. He gave the Force his memory of the grief and it instead of inspiring bloodlust, seemed to cleanse him with cold water, which of itself brought back many memories to hold to.

He was the only one of Intruder flight running single seat although he did strap a special duelist elite in the pivoting copilot seat with himself in pilot one, so he could have some sort of gunner back shooting aft or to the side. He also had installed some special built bomb racks under the wings in the back and placed lightsabers in them. On top, in the last hook went a turbolaser buster lightstaff on a cable, just in case.

The battle plan was simple, get to the Death Star with 90 stunt fighters and six other newer bombers besides the ancient BB-2s making the first runs. The plan was to have three peal off at a time to run down the trench bombing with photon torpedoes to hit a two meter by two meter shaft. Luke was given the lucky number 7, his rebuilt Z-95s his second was Wedge Antilles and third was Biggs Darklighter a trusted rebel pilot that grew up with Luke as they split the bomb runs up by 3s. Those not roaring down the trench were to draw off any enemy fighters and neutralize the turrets on the surface. Jahn had another idea though and had loaded his flight just for it… hoping to give them maybe another half hour of fight time by hitting them just right.

"Intruder 3 to gold 5."

"Go ahead intruder 3."

"Luke, you all right, you've been through a meat grinder today."

"I'm all right, its just Han. I really thought he would come."

"He has to follow his own path Luke." Jahn began, his adolescent voice cracking "I always as a rule whether it is a friend, foe, girl, organization, give them choices. When someone chooses, the power of that choice is carried with it. That is another mistake the Empire makes and simply the base reason we do this. Not to kill, not to fight, but to defend choice. The weapon we face robs us of choice." Jahn finished, and noticed that Ash had broadcast his little speech to the entire organization because on the deck right after he finished there was a whoop and a cheer from everyone. He felt better as all spirits lifted and his own squadron frequency went crazy with rebel yells.

His flight control gave him the go ahead for liftoff then space. He switched to command frequency as all flights checked in and then back to his own.

"Sketchy?" he called.

"Yes sir." the droid responded.

"I want you to hang with me back there and be ready with countermeasures and flight control should I ask so fully patch in." four ears Jahn did not expect heard that and tuned to a separate channel.

"You owe me 50 credits, now lets make our man proud when he goes off the deep end."

They passed through the deflector shield and Jahn just kept meditating. When the command was to prepare for battle and accelerate to attack speed Jahn's flight lit out like a solar flare full throttle as did the six Z-95s. Jahn amused himself on point taking out turret after turret when he reached the "main gun" and fired a salvo of ion missiles which his wing mates did as well.

"Sketchy orbit this at flank" and the some lightsabers went away as his mind went full concentration as they skipped and slagged as much of the outer ring as he could get on one pass before he pushed them toward the middle still on, came out of meditation and rolled right.

"Intruder leader this is base ….. what did you just do?"

"Base this is Tude Lead, uhhh looks like our boy done had an epiphany I know they had a herd of astromechs out to fix damage on the main gun asap!" the laughing voice called.

"Intruder leader this is base stick with the battle plan." The controller called. And someone on channel blew a raspberry at him.

"Are they a bunch of drunks or what?" and they looked at Leia.

First bomb run by red group was a failure as they got chopped up from behind by TIE fighters. Green group who was flight attack flights leader formed up and took his run followed by the ties again and this time they got one shot off before TIEs from behind slagged them. After flying around the attack run start point waiting for the TIEs to flash by Jahn had another epiphany.

"Gold leader this is Tude 3"

"Tude 3 go ahead."

"Yeah lets form up nine of us in a train, Wide open throttle and hit it while the TIEs are in front. You other X-wings, keep the Imps busy will ya."

"Might as well." the commander called and suddenly all nine went toward the rift.

"Command this is con"

"Go ahead Jannma."

"We have a storm of TIEs ahead, please put all tray tables and seat backs to the full upright position. Gunners, wake up nap time is over." And she turned to Ash "Plow the road dude. We have to hold off the liftoffs."

"Ecmo to Con."

"Go ahead Linna."

"Voorcat flight has emerged from hyperspace with the birds that did not make it and some untested rogues."

"Awesome news lets teach them what we call flying artillery!"

Back at the trench, "Okay folks, wide open throttle and lets hit the trench! Simply put lets fly like our families depended on it if the TIEs find a way to come back to us we have it." Jahn answered as they hit the trench. When he noted the lead was not flying wide open. "Lead crack it that last inch, she will take it and you will make it."

"We have lost six here already." Gold leader replied.

"Those were not my birds, trust the Force and let go." Then gold leader opened up as Jahn switched to private frequency. "Girls, he bought those TIEs time from vaping the previous run in front of us to make it around back to us after they are done. Flying Stepped V, gunners give em our hell pattern Charlie. Make em earn their wings."

The Intruder flight manned up and Jahn took the deep rear. Jannma could feel it he was in full defense mode while talking his flight through the "golden pellet" scenario.

All Force sensitive saw the line. They knew this was the battle test.

"Luke you turned off your targeting computer what's wrong."

"I'm ok." As Luke listened to Obi-Wan's advice.

The Death Star cleared the planet, yet no shot came.

Jahn's bird held the line in back as he had predicted and painted, three tie aces came for his flight. The lead TIE and his wingmen started firing through the flack Intruder three shot back and all his ordinance he was dumping. The rear shields on the craft took a pounding then suddenly the lead TIE holding Darth Vader saw the incomprehensible. The aft dinosaur bomber who, like all of the last three, had dropped ordnance to make it dangerous back there loosed an ignited lightstaff and blocked three direct hits into space.

Suddenly bolts came in from above him hitting a wingman and the other wingman hit his craft knocking it out of the trench with a Rebel Yell from Han calling them all to finish & come home.

Gold leads proton torpedo had negative impact, 2 and three also. However Luke's gold Five hit the target with four and six missing with Intruder 1 but Intruder 2 hit the target as the only one of her flight.

Lord Vader thought about what he'd seen and would tell his master. The secret of the Kratovas Wildman was plain to see now. He did not merely load for a mission, he took all he could carry and let the Force walk him through it, nearly trying to do too much. He also noted as well as that there were new enemies, young untrained, someone they were congratulating called Luke, and the one who was in the Death Star itself who flew the Rebel Command, protecting them.

Jahn pulled the secured saber back in its hook and locking it then fired the ship for home with a quick light speed jump after clearing the tower just in time.

He reverted half the system away as the Death Star blew and he turned around looking for his TIE adversary. He believed it was Vader himself from the intel.

Jannma sensed this before keying her mike on the squadron channel. "Intruder 3 let it go if he made it from the blast he made a choice to live."

"RTB then, be a while shot blocker out." Was the response she got and Jahn told Sketchy to take them home.

Jahn still felt bad for all who died, 90 pilots on his side there was only 26 making it home after mopping up the TIEs Puffy and the Voorcat squadron did not splat on the back side of Yavin. The death toll was not counting the over 6000 on the space station. But 10,000 on Yavin 4 lived, although 6 billion on Alderaan died. He released this line of thinking into the realization…. He had Stopped what Jasrol Mintran feared, the Death Star would not destroy Yanibar or anything in the Kalat Arm. Then he closed his eyes to rest for a while.

"Jannma you made this bird of prey truly fly today, it is an honor to have watched it." Ashla swatted her on the back "I knew I made the right choice. I am glad I can make more choices thanks to you and our men."

"Was it really that number?" she said as she looked at the stat in front of her 44 main gun kills and over a hundred a side on the turret cannons.

"In a bird this big, I can say that is truly incredible."

When Jahn's craft landed the exhausted lad was pulled with honor by his crew and taken to his bunk on Puffy before they closed the door to the celebration after the Command gear was removed.

Only three of Ranger Squadron attended the Yavin 4 Party, James, Shay Lin and Ashla Ti.

 _Notes, I do not own Lucas or Disney property, or even any Fanfic Property like that I borrowed Thieves World Style from Mechalich and have just injected the bare minimum so far. It is lazy yes, but the characters fit. I do not own them and receive no compensation for them, nor will accept any unless I become a screenwriter for them LOL._

 _I also took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much. Asawa = spouse, ko= my, Kuya= brother, Ate =sister but drawing it out in a kooyaah or ahhtay is a greeting, like hey bro! in mixed company kuya seems to work and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture. Mgabata = mga bata= children._

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. Mechalich owns them, not I. I broke his timeline for my own use in Xulin-Etch origins because it made better use here. I hope I can make these additions at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here by Mechalich, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


	12. Chapter 12 Letters of Choice

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is "what if Luke and Leia did not happen to be the main characters?". The time frame is BBY -4. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

 **Yavin 4**

 **0 ABY**

James stalked in to Puffy "if I have to say "So sorry, our crew is resting right now. No I do not know how long that will be." ONE MORE TIME! I am just gonna POP em! Right in the Kissa!" he fumed as Deloan took "Door watch" for him.

"We could, ya know, just lift off and …. What?" Kae'Shan stopped and looked at Shay or more accurately behind Shay. Luke Skywalker had entered after having "quiet discussion" with Jahn and Jannma, and right now his eyebrows were raised. "Just because our boy has rules, does not mean…." And she cut off again to Shay's laughter. Jahn walked in with his "I cried all night face" still on so many hours later than when he said anything over a whisper.

"You have a suggestion Kae?" then he looked around the room, "What's the pot up to?"

"Raspberry or when we go to Sha Kalan?" Didi asked as John held up 1 finger. "750 wupiupi." Jahn smiled.

"See its not Han or the great mission but training with us, or one of the other options we have presented RIGHT NOW has its advantages." Jahn finished to Luke as he walked in.

"Yeah, I understand, how long will it take?" Luke asked as Jahn held out his hands palm up. "The Rebellion needs me." Then Jannma sauntered in.

"Sounds like he needs a run on Shanev, which if it were not so dern verdant and able to supply oh gee they were getting crops out each month. Its sticky, hot, and has loads of "helping the Alliance against the Empire."

"One of us does not do what a cadre can accomplish. The rebellion is in its infancy, Damn well funded but they are going to have hit and misses. It is the nature of this war." Jahn made his case "We need to be solid and ready, and because Sith are running this government, we are going to have to take it down. We" he pointed at the whole room "cannot do that without training."

"The more we sweat in training, the less we bleed in war." Srolo, one of the Kyuzo rangers answered and Jahn acted like a bolt of lightning hit him, eyes glazed before turning to Srolo and Vamu.

"You would do that?" and they nodded. "How many?" and he held up eight fingers "Luke, here is an offer, we put an Honor Guard of Kyuzo on Leia and pay off Han's debt?" he got out a letter and scribbled madly before handing it back to Luke.

"I thought we tried that already, besides, think Jabba will call off the contract? He has too much capital to be gained by thumbing his..his.. Do Hutts have noses?" Jannma asked.

"Good point," Jahn sighed, "Luke its your choice, you have heard our counsel, Ben's and have your own. I plan on talking to some others and I have fast freighter on the way to whatever this crew decides is their next stop." And he looked at Luke "I will one way or another try to make sure you are not where the Empire can easily snatch you up. Wherever that is, is your choice alone."

"I appreciate that, really." then Luke turned to Shay "I like that you are interested in me and you are a great girl. I am not sure I am ready to jump in the deep end of dating." Shay fell backward out of her chair.

"Damn, set my sights on two men and cannot land either?" and she got up and grabbed and dragged James "I need to vent some frustration!" to the entire ship rocking with laughter.

"Luke, one last thing here, please let us know in person what you decide." With that Jahn hooked arms with Jannma and they went back to get some sleep.

Luke stepped out of Puffy to see a line of minor pages awaiting Jahn's emergence. He thought about the Ceremony where he was given the medal that hung around his neck. Jahn and his Rangers did not attend, not out of disrespect for him, but the reason given by Ashla at the ceremony was, they were grieving for the dead. This delayed a confrontation Jahn expected.

He agreed with both sides of what was an unstated argument. Mon Mothma and Leia on one side with their generals and so forth wishing him to give more resources and his own self to bringing down the Empire. Jahn's answer that would be playing exactly into the "Imps" (he was starting to like that term) hands. He fingered the letters in his pocket, he was unsure he wanted to be around when these bombs went off. He walked toward Han first.

"Han! Howya doing!" Luke looked at Han still wearing his medal. "I have a letter for you."

"Letters, we studied them in school, someone too cheap for a datapad? What is it?" Han asked opening it up "Contract, liaison, allowed enough time to work with Rebels, good pay, new ship" and Han got furious "NEW SHIP!"

"Han, they just wanted to get the tracker beacon off the Falcon, full teardown and re kit. They already made one just about like her, all the modifications except."

"EXCEPT WHAT?" Han roared

"The wiring and parts are refurbished are like new." Luke pulled out a datapad "See, they took a year to rebuild her. All the pictures, step by step, that is how Jannma knew where to trance out on us. They even went and upgraded the engine, 1.8 past lightspeed."

"1.8 How would they? Never mind, let me think on it and choose when I see the next one ok?" Han "They really think.."

"Han, they said they are smugglers too, they know what she means to you. "Your love keeps it in the air when it should fall" they said from some poem." Luke left Han thinking about the "job". Next stop, the harder one and he decided he needed Leia's help.

She was in a meeting, oddly about supplies with the counsel anyway. The shipper was still in there. She was an odd red old woman with a large round head who had some strange goggles. She concluded her business and winked at Luke on the way by, catching him off guard when Mon Mothma waved him forward.

"So Luke, do we have good news?" Mon Mothma asked and Luke looked at Leia and handed over the letter.

Mon Mothma, Princess of Alderaan, Generals, Admirals, fellow resistance.

I must humbly decline a commission, or permanent position with your group. If you need help just call, I have a few bases you could use for reconsolidation if you are interested. I need training and have a few Force related matters to attend to, besides, I am under draft age. On another note, please discharge Luke from your authority, Asawa Ko will explain below.

Jahn Misu

Mon Mothma, Princess of Aldreaan, Generals, Admirals, fellow resistance.

I Jannma Misu, must solemnly decline as well, I have much to train for and some of the same issues Asawa Ko has to deal with. On another note, I was on Shanev for the better part of a year, daily life and death battles before Jahn did as we did here for Luke, try to create a choice that he can make. Point of fact it was my idea. He isolated me from the populace and gave me time to get my emotions under check.

I personally guarantee you will not like my punishment of you should you treat Luke like I was, as a super weapon. He is in Force use terms a toddler, all intuition and no real bite. We have at least 13 years of hard experience dealing with harsh conditions on Yanibar with success and failure. We are used to it and had strong families and community. This is what we offered Luke to study under, and we have discussed with him a few ways to do that.

His loyalty to friends he has just met is strong. I am glad, but he needs to be trained away from war so he is able to help when you need it. He needs to know we are not just warriors, and definitely not someone's super soldier or pilot. The parties in question he has feelings for, crew of the Millennium Falcon and the Princess can come too and still stay in touch and help the Rebellion. The thought crossed my mind that Princess Leia working liaison with the Diskblade alliance is appealing in many ways, for both sides. However, I doubt that will happen but still hope anyway.

Just so you know the truth, Jahn has been crying and wishing all the dead from both sides a good afterlife. Think on that next time you order a Force adept to do something, because it weighs on our souls.

Mrs, Jannma Misu

PS I have a ship in route here with a Jedi and a Zeison Sha just rotating away from Shanev and some really awesome food. They are Doctors and field medics mostly, I am sickened to have to part with them as we begin preps for our mission for the Force. Jahn

I have some Kyuzo, Tagorian and Cathar who can train assault troops equal to and greater than the storm troopers and have volunteered to be an honor guard for your commmand. Jahn

Mon Mothma looked at the letter with dismay. "Well, we had to ask, thank you Captain Skywalker." She said and Leia held up her hand to Luke, whispering something in Mon Mothma's ear.

"Luke hold a minute, I officially discharge you from our forces. You may come and go as you feel fit. But I hope you will entertain staying." And Luke's face relaxed greatly as he left the room.

"Round one to the Zeison Sha, what would he have you do if you were not here?" Mon Mothma asked Leia.

"Hang on commander" a general said turning the note around "If you have yet to figure it out the Princess of Alderaan would be a great recruitment tool and working with Solo and a few other races as honor guard, 2 each, could really help your coffers and give everyone a chance to reform, train as a unit and let the Empire strike at nothing for a while." General Madine quoted. "Sounds like a plan to me. I say we let the kids go, they will be back."

Luke made his way back to look out over the skies. Jahn was right, Yavin 4 was a great place to have a vacation, but the rebels could not stay here long.

An unexpected weathered YT-1300 came out of the clouds followed by a battle scarred YT-1930 and a huge transport freighter. They were surrounded by 4 X-wings, 6 Z-95s, 5 ARC-170B craft and 4 stubby fighters flying in formation.

Luke turned to leave to deliver his decision, he hoped he had one when he got to Jahn.

 _Notes, I do not own Lucas or Disney property, or even any Fanfic Property like that I borrowed Thieves World Style from Mechalich and have just injected the bare minimum so far. It is lazy yes, but the characters fit. I do not own them and receive no compensation for them, nor will accept any unless I become a screenwriter for them LOL._

 _I also took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much. Asawa = spouse, ko= my, Kuya= brother, Ate =sister but drawing it out in a kooyaah or ahhtay is a greeting, like hey bro! in mixed company kuya seems to work and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture. Mgabata = mga bata= children._

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. Mechalich owns them, not I. I broke his timeline for my own use in Xulin-Etch origins because it made better use here. I hope I can make these additions at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here by Mechalich, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


	13. Chapter 13 Choosing a Path

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is "what if Luke and Leia did not happen to be the main characters?". The time frame is BBY -4. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

 **Yavin 4**

 **0 ABY**

Luke made his way toward his future as he walked toward the flight line out of curiosity. He came to the new birds and noticed the heavy freighter was unloading huge amounts of needed craft and sundries. A new message was scrolling on the big board, the rebels had 29 hours to evacuate the base before the blockade was complete. The base was motivated and moving in an efficient but crowded manner. He saw Wedge Antilles with Biggs over by a transport that was being rapidly loaded and waved receiving a wave back. He noticed the line, two escorts to a transport.

He continued toward the three stubby fighters as Ash and a team of droids and techs inspected the craft he felt before he heard Shay come screaming in on the fourth. She settled it down and landed it softly. Shay hopped out and turned to Luke. "Hey Stud! Jump in a flight suit on Puffy and grab Darrin, we will check out the last three together!"

"I don't know…." Luke began and Shay's playful eyes narrowed.

"Search your feelings Luke, you know it is your destiny!" She mocked in the deepest voice she had before falling out of the craft laughing crazily. Luke smiled at the play and remembered how everyone except Jahn and Jannma tried to pressure him into a decision. Jahn's words came to him as a memory of this morning. "I see you need to decide, others will pressure you but as I said before we launched, I believe in the power of choice like I believe in the Force. I will do as much as I can to ease the decisions and give you all the time you and your friends need." So Luke nodded and jogged to Puffy where an impromptu meeting was being held inside the spacious bay. He went inside and saw the rows of "expeditionary" suits and one guy who reminded him of Jannma began puting one on after leaving the refresher.

"Hello, jump in and clean, the giggle twins do not like us to stink up their suits."

"Right! who are they and who are you?" Luke asked quickly stripping down and jumping in the refresher.

"Darrin Bernal, pleased to meet ya, and you are?"

"Luke Skywalker, pleased to meet you," he jumped out of the refresher "Shay sent me to find you."

"Giggle twin pink huh?" Darrin chuckled at Luke's expression "Giggle twin Green is Kae, just so you know." Then he looked away dreamily as Luke stripped down for his time in the refresher "Yeah, she could not wait to shake out the A-wings. You up to a flight with the Shanev fruitcake?"

"Shanev fruitcake?" Luke asked.

"Oh I am sure you WILL see that move." Darrin laughed spinning his hands around "Probably a little wing tag." They finished dressing and hurried to the test craft. Luke spotted Jannma at the conference table as he went by but not Jahn.

"Have you two taken motion sickness meds yet?" Shay asked as they jogged up.

"Nope and with your weak ass driving BABS, don't need it!" Darrin countered.

"Oh it is so on boys!" Shay snarled putting on her helmet and closing the canopy.

"Buckle you chin strap, PH over there is in rare form. I think this is gonna be one wild ride." Darrin warned Luke as he climbed in his craft he was greeted by R2-D2.

"Artoo, did not know you were here, thanks for coming." And the droid chirped and whirred while messages scrolled on the Multi Function Display that his droid felt Luke needed him.

The flight of three, with the odd sexual innuendo continued out to the area of the Death Star explosion. Ash's test parameter instructions for the shake out "hop" scrolled across the MFD with the admonishment the craft was a fast interceptor, NOT an air superiority fighter.

"Not an air superiority fighter, sorry mate, these things were meant to skewer TIEs on convoy support and recon, they have to be the fastest deadliest in the sky. Ash put the safeties on so we can have dogfights." Then Luke heard her chuckle "I am looking forward to seeing if you two measure up." Shay pushed her bird into Luke's bumping wings gently before rolling power on to the stops and shooting away into the debris field. "Tag! Your it!" as Darrin accelerated and turned in as well.

The three pilots took turns dodging debris, practiced dogfights and intercepts of other shakedown craft arriving. They did this while blasting the larger chunks and playing tag. Luke noticed it took all his attention to keep the craft operating smoothly while the X-wing or even the Z-95 were much more forgiving. He also noticed he and Shay were near equals flying, making them the best pilots aloft as other craft from the delivery entered and left the "test area" on their shake down hops or flying "defense cap". When the line fighters finally arrived setting up the incursion net they flew back down to the tarmac and made voice recordings of their impressions.

Then something caught his eye immediately after turning over the craft to the techs and the Corellian pilots assigned to the speedy interceptors. It was Jahn driving a skip loader skillfully, and then using the Force to help move material, all with a smile on his face, many times interacting with the people and just reinforcing the good feelings of the crew. Luke thought about this as he made his way toward Han and Chewy who had taken their new ship out and back in now debarking and discussing with a wistful eye toward the Millennium Falcon.

"I don't know Chewy, she is in much better shape but…." As he watched his craft inside the huge transport and a seeming army of droids and techs swarming over it "Its just like her, but not her." Han lamented.

"Han!" Luke called to him as he approached bringing a smile to the smuggler and a roar from Chewbacca "Have you made a decision?"

"Kind of kid, kind of." He looked at Chewbacca who gave him his opinion "Really? Ok!" and he turned to Luke "I am going to accept the job, and keep the Falcon. This bird has not its history, and she is great, but that ship is my home. It just feels right." He waved to the people on board his ship "They have a list of things to do repairing her, and are looking for the tracker. I hope they find it. In the meantime they are rigging up a jammer for it if they do not." He looked at his ship "I am going to go help supervise all this." He shook his head "Did you know Jahn is only 17? That kid built a smuggling ring and the biggest space garages for smugglers working on craft by 17." He shook his head before walking up to his baby, Chewbacca giving Luke another hug before joining him.

Luke made his way toward the conference table, his decision weighing on him. He saw another Togruta woman there speaking with authority next to Jannma when he bumped into a pair of women. They were suited like doctors carrying obvious medical supplies but with diskblades on their backs and lightsabers on their belts.

"Sorry" he apologized to the old woman and Twi'Lekk who turned to greet him.

"Mi'Cronta, this must be the Skywalker boy." The older woman looked at him "Yes, you have the look and feel of your parents. I remember working on him after Geonosis." She smiled "Greetings, I am Jahn's mother, Doctor Hai Lii Weaver, this is my student Doctor Mi'Cronta." She looked at him for a bit "Yes, we were fallen and redeemed, thanks be to the house of Allyan."

"House of Allyan?" Luke asked with confusion.

"She speaks of Jahn and his father, they saved us and allowed us to grow strong with our talents, as the Jedi and Zeison Sha had not." Mi replied formally. "Trust your heart, the Force and your friends. Meditate on how to go forward, while you have had your first steps in our wider world, the choices you make now will indeed color your destiny." Luke nodded.

"We would talk more but haste is necessary. I know how much you would like to hear our tale. If the Force deems us needing to meet again, maybe it will happen." Dr. Weaver explained before bowing and moving on. "Farewell for now Skywalker." "The Force Be With You." They both said before moving away in the stream of races and building urgency.

He changed course toward a scenic overlook. A stream that had in a previous time supplied water and life to this collection of pyramids the rebels used as their base. He watched the whole mobilization which seemed to pick up, aided by the fact that Jahn had advised all personnel be mobilized to minimize loss of life during the recent battle of Yavin. He saw the whole puzzle here, how fitting one piece here and one piece there made a difference. He felt a presence beside him as Shay had moved toward him.

"Credit for your thoughts?" she asked "I see you chose a wonderful spot, its Jahn's favorite too here."

"Can you tell me more about him?" Luke asked.

"Other than he is handsome, hardy and totally committed to ending the Empire's threat?" she drew a deep breath "He draws a lot, plays with water, studies, reads but who he is is what you have seen and only sleeps an hour or two a day. Visons that are deep are only part of him."

"I remember when I first saw him, I was a slave piloting a refugee transport owned by a Hutt's minion. My master had me "select" someone to become our newest slave and I chose him." and she chuckled "We were in the cockpit when he burst in, informing us our plans were forfeit because competition in the form of Zygerrian slavers were onboard, ready to take us all or space us. They really did not care." Then she got misty eyed "He saved Kae and I at the tender age of 13, up until that day I had never seen a staff used like he used it." She turned darker "But he watched his father die that day." Luke looked in her face remembering as it turned fierce "I shot the murderer, dead in the forehead right after Jahn finished listening to her bravado and stood up." Shay turned to Luke "He freed us and we were the beginning of his organization. He found a smuggler for us all to work with and swiftly built this "engine of ingenuity" he called it."

"Sounds like you have many shared experiences and adventures."

"We have but there is room for more, he has collected much information all over. Did you notice my remotes swooping around?"

"It is a little chaotic in there so no."

"I think they have cataloged the three buildings, all the frescoes and reliefs. To what end I cannot say he just had Ash program them. I do hope you come with us, my feeling is you would be a good fit."

"I feel that as well, I just hope…"

"Han is joining the organization," she held up a datapad with "company news" "It says Leia is organizing the recruitment drive and they are going planet to planet trying to build the rebellion. We, I am hoping you will join our family, it would be an honor to have a pilot such as you with us."

"Thanks" Luke answered. "Just curious, this time you did not try to seduce me."

"This decision is your own, it would be unwise to tamper with it other than appeals." She answered "Do not mistake that for lack of interest." She said before she giggled.

"I think I am ready." And they moved back to the command conference which was mostly broken up as the exodus was nearing completion. Only a few leaders having lunch were left. He noticed Artoo and Threepio charging next to the table Jahn was seated at while Jahn tended by Jannma who seemed to be forcing him to eat and he was drinking a strange green concoction.

"I have made my decision." Luke announced to Jahn who held up his hand stopping him as his mouth was full.

"Before you do so, can we introduce Fulcrum, she was once your father's apprentice and has an offer of her own in the Jedi ways." Jannma told him as she indicated the Togruta female to Jahn's left who stood.

"I am honored to meet you Luke, I know you have a many questions. It may come to pass I can answer them." she said with kindness. Luke noticed the twin lightsabers on her belt and her wearing of a modified excursion suit like he had on now. "Not all choices need to be made but there is one rather time sensitive. The only thing you have to decide now is to leave or stay."

The area shook as the heavy transport "Shade Tree" moved out escorted by a YT-1300 and a pair of Z-95's as the final pieces of command were put on a freighter that must have been "Puffy 1".

"Well, leave of course, but I wish to learn the ways of the Force from Jahn." He said as he felt Shay containing her excitement behind him as Jahn took a deep drink before standing and taking a deep breath. Luke felt the swirl of Jahn's presence as his eyes defocused for a second before speaking.

"The choice, you still make a bit blindly, but whole heartedly." He paused "some would ask if you have "other feelings", I hope it is not the case. There is more at stake than you will be able to see Son of Skywalker. But you honor me with your trust, I will honor that trust by teaching you as best I know how. There is much to cover, I ask forgiveness of you as we depart and I rest a while."

Luke saw a group of the team gather the last of the conference table food and sundries as he stood to walk to Luke and held out his hand to shake.

"I look forward to learning much from you as well, welcome to The Force Rangers, may what you learn be with you always."

 _Notes, I do not own Lucas or Disney property, or even any Fanfic Property like that I borrowed Thieves World Style from Mechalich and have just injected the bare minimum so far. It is lazy yes, but the characters fit. I do not own them and receive no compensation for them, nor will accept any unless I become a screenwriter for them LOL._

 _I also took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much. Asawa = spouse, ko= my, Kuya= brother, Ate =sister but drawing it out in a kooyaah or ahhtay is a greeting, like hey bro! in mixed company kuya seems to work and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture. Mgabata = mga bata= children._

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. Mechalich owns them, not I. I broke his timeline for my own use in Xulin-Etch origins because it made better use here. I hope I can make these additions at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here by Mechalich, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


	14. Chapter 14 Recruitment Raid

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is "what if Luke and Leia did not happen to be the main characters?". The time frame is BBY -4. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

 **Cymoon 1**

 **Weapon's Factory Alpha**

 **0 ABY**

"Ok everyone, final checks" Jahn called out a mere week after Yavin from a place the Fleet used as a rendezvous point he listened to all members check in.

"I want to make myself clear as can be, freelancing to a minimum, defend your responsibility. An out of place piece is an opening for the Empire to exploit." And he let that sink in. "We must hold formation as we are undermanned."

"Jahn, the package has arrived." Ashla Ti transmitted.

"Jannma, whatever you do."

"Do not come get you until you tell me to, got it." She said dressed like Jahn, as a bounty hunter, fully armored and armed to the teeth.

"Well Ash, see ya after pickup, remember, just be yourselves." Jahn stood at the end of the line with their people between them as the ship transferred into hyperspace.

They reverted as a normal shipper would and James called in announcing the arrival of slaves for Weapon Factory Alpha.

The group was taken to the main slave housing wing by the Imps without a hitch and upon reaching that point where they processed intake when all the chains released and all the "Slaves" pulled their blasters taking out the guards while keeping them from tripping the alarms.

"Good luck" Jahn called as he ran with his back pack to start laying his mines and summoned his staff. He had memorized the place and merely followed the Force rolling his bombs all over the when he dumped the rest of his load in control and then blew all the bombs on the station. The Rebel Fleet arrived and engaged the Star Destroyers that were arrayed against them while the fighter net laid into them.

Jahn then moved toward his goal as his diskblades handled Imperial opposition as he walked toward his foe who was waiting and watching. When Jahn reached his goal he stopped. Put away his diskblades and his favorite staff rushed from down his path to his hand.

Darth Vader stood, lightsaber in hand but not lit. "Impressive, very impressive."

"Princess Leia was not descriptive enough, your voice is magnificent, I would like to do a duet someday provided you are willing." He sensed Vader was trying to sort the meaning, while Jahn merely thought "Outstanding".

"I could consider such a thing if you join me." Vader tried to use his influence on Jahn but while the young lad rocked back, he did not submit and Vader's entreaty did not find purchase.

"Well, that was awkward! What interest would you have in a snot nosed wet behind the ears kid?" Jahn answered voice breaking like a teen.

"The Force is very strong with you, join me and together we could end this destructive rebellion." Vader continued his battle of wills.

"True, war is destructive, why not let people and creativity run free." Jahn said still counting down the minutes "It is just that which you so admire in me, why crush that and seek to control it rather than unleash and let the waters flow where they may?"

"It is not orderly, civilization would fall. Your destiny is to rule by my side." Vader continued to pour out his persuasion.

"I have two things to say to you. One is you honor me by not trying any telekinetic use of the Force. Seeing people do it haphazardly bugs me and it is an honor you have afforded me that speaks to respect. I truly recognize that and you have my respect as well in return. The other is simple, the son of Skywalker lives." Jahn said bluntly feeling the cessation of Vader's will and Jahn's mission going as expected, Vader's not. He took out a soft canteen and downed it in one swallow.

"You are not…" Vader tried to piece his defenses with his mind.

"No, do I resemble you or Padme? Do I not have the same eyes as your pet Soransa? I am merely the Child of the Jedi your agents hunted the Kalat Arm for though." Jahn did look around before mentioning his next statement "You really thought I would turn? You pictured all the way up to this point and did not go further? You projected your feelings into the Force and it showed you what you wanted and not what could be?" he asked questioningly as the red lightsaber ignited with a snap hiss.

"My orders were to take you to the Emperor, there you will find the true meaning of the Force." Vader advanced but Jahn began circling, his staff in front of him.

"Sheev Palpatine, Darth Sidious, Emperor, wants to see me?" as he stepped to the side as Vader circled closer. "I don't know Mr. Skywalker, us young boys are told not to go running around with angry old men." Jahn felt his opponent's anger and power rise as he donned and cleared his own mask and activated the war helmet.

"That name no longer has any meaning to me." Vader stated ready to strike and Jahn lit up his water staff.

"I do not suppose your apprentice informed you just how creative I am with this." He smiled spinning it once before intercepting the first attack. Vader quickly increased the speed and power of his strikes before Jahn spoke again "I appreciate and am honored you are using Djem So for this. I am returning the respect by using my most favored weapon." At this he activated option three on his staff from one end causing a small cut of Vader's clothing before he reversed the staff and did the same on the other arm as quick counter attacks.

"Your use of Niman is improving." Vader replied.

"Sorry about that." and Jahn extinguished his "Spear Points" before stepping around circling "You did not see from descriptions of combat I have engaged in what truly I am trying to create. Asoka Tano did." And Vader enraged by that name tried to beat down his opponent with multiple heavy strikes but was mindful as Jahn lit and unlit his spear points with the Force to prevent disarming or force a disarming of his opponent. "Tell me have you considered how much I have paid to Jabba over time to secure this meeting."

Darth Vader's mind became distracted, chasing the truth in Jahns words."We will see if you come to your senses!" and Darth Vader roared as he came down with an extreme strike that hit as Puffy entered the fray. Blows were coming fast and furiously now and the weapons plant shook with turbolaser blasts.

"Just how many Star Destroyers did you think you would be leaving with?" Jahn asked while Vader continued to hammer away at his defenses. Two minutes of hard parries and blocks had carried them around this loading bay in full circle. And then a star destroyer exploding rocked the room and tore a hole in it from the shrapnel. Vader found grip on a stanchion near a external dock while Jahn leaped through the blast door that began shutting to preserve the internal atmosphere. This left it separating Vader from him, who Jahn saluted.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Skywalker, I look forward to someday celebrating your life with your family." Jahn took a deep breath, and hit his retrieval signal button as he broke into a jog just before the door behind him closed fully.

The transports they were stealing had fully 80% of the slaves of many races were already away and the road was clear. Jahn sensed Vader was boarding his shuttle that was attached to the passage that he was near to preparing to visit his wrath on his home planet of Tattoine once again. Jahn sensed all had done their jobs and once he was on Puffy and clear, he transmitted the final codes which unleased what ordinance the group had been able to scrounge or place starting the final total destruction of Weapon Station Alpha.

The rebels, job done and to avoid the star destroyer did a four leg hop set of jumps before hitting hyperspace once more on their way. when they reached their rendezvous. Jahn contacted Admiral Ackbar.

"Thank you for your trust, I hope this helps." He transmitted.

"That was a brilliant plan and I understand from your technical wing you wish you wish to meet." Ackbar replied.

"Technically you wish to debrief us and I have acquiesced. We should hold some brief meetings, I will not change my mind and you will not change yours so what we can discuss is quite short. I do know you will need to keep moving about to replenish your pilot base and fighter base by recruitment. So see you in ten minutes." Jahn cut transmission.

"Are you sure you are up to this?" Ash asked. "You usually have stage four exhaustion by now. What gives?"

"Vader is the more seasoned and better more disciplined foe. He had orders, which he obeyed. He fought mostly by Force entreaty, break to his will and so that was the main fight. He is stronger than I but weaker than expected and prepared for, when I had enough I just dropped two names that separated his thoughts. I added a third when he got impatient deciding the emperor would be just happy with a torso. I got out in time, simple, I followed my script."

Then he looked at a data pad "So who freelanced and was not in position to fire on that shuttle?" Jahn looked at the data before looking up at Ash who was staring him down.

"So I wasted time we could have used to reassemble and get away from the Rebellion. Yes they are as needy as the Diskblade Alliance was in the beginning." He looked back down "As expected, the FNG." then sighed "So, what news do we have from the Diskblade Alliance?"

"Generals Jai-Don-Schu and Per Diton have promoted Jia Ji to Colonel after a sparking win on an obscure place called Renigh stopping some grand imperial plan. She was the main liaison for a while and now is running the main combat ops, other than the Shanev shredder which is still so back and forth. Although the Shanev population are at least unified and is stable for the first time. The Renigh op produced some ten" Jahn gasped "Force users called Nighten, trained in their own warlike tradition and most Zeison Sha have, knowing you are out there and will enforce non abuse, recommitted to the Diskblade Alliance. No defections to the dark side have occurred although the Nighten come from an especially warlike society. Other than Mintran still breathing and consolidating power on Yanibar with his group of young bucks no other news has come out."

"It is more than time to go home, I just hope Luke tolerates my water training."

"Tolerates? Kidding right? Just wait until he sees just what you have been practicing!"

"He will not, I have a special place to release that knowledge." Then he winked "I just do not know when or where that will occur." He got up as they docked and Ash saluted Jahn as he walked to the meeting.

The council room was full of the members of the Rebellion Jahn smiled as he locked arms with Jannma and looked at Luke, Fulcrum, Darrin, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, Dodonna, Mon Mothma, a few others and finally Ackbar. They all seated as he came in.

"I am General Madine," a man stood up identifying himself "This was a great victory and I hope this last mission…." He began but was cut off by Jahn.

"It does not. In fact, as Force matters go any Jedi or Sha could have shown up anywhere and Vader would have been there. As much as that run was a recruitment for the rebellion doing what we have been in the Kalat Arm for years, you now know freeing angry slaves is a path forward. That one method has increased the DBA by 400%. But the Empire risked it because an even a bigger chip was hoped for by the Empire. I placed, myself, in that well planned trap. I could not allow myself to be forced to the middle of the hanger for Pete's sake! So you could free slaves, build ranks and generally expand while simultaneously weakening our foe. Which was their goal as well."

"Well we did that, and I think this shows how useful we are together and that the Jedi and Zeison Sha need to commit to us here to end the rebellion by taking down the empire." Nadine continued.

"You truly did not understand, Jedi and Zeison Sha are valuable resources, trading them like pawns is insanity. The reason I was able to pin Vader down is he was so sure of his success he forgot to count the chance of failure. He knew he could beat me just not how long it would take. The truth of Sith politics is the Emperor wants a replacement for Vader. Vader wants to replace the Emperor and needs a replacement apprentice, that was to be me. The inquisitors are running lower due to Sha culling them, they no longer enter the Kalat Arm. They have not been promoted and frankly, most lack the sheer ability some in this room can bring to bear. Their avarice is what I have been stirring. Soon something unheard of since the Jedi were hidden who became Zeison Sha shall happen. When it does, we Rangers must be ready." Jahn finished before going on.

"There was someone who freelanced out of position and Vader got away completely unscathed. This time it was not a pilot trying to do too much. While I do not believe in Imperial Discipline, I do not believe a piece of hammered tin on your chest gives you the right to move in a way counter to the battle plan." And Jahn looked over the table "Tell me General Madine, did having your corvette out of position save lives, get intel, damage the enemy or cause anything other than the fighter net to come to your rescue when the Star Destroyer engaged you placing them out of position?" Jahn looked them all down "We must all weigh in the fog of war what is worth it and it has to be a snap decision. I was presented opportunities and passed them up to ensure we did not have a greater tactical foe on the board." Jahn stared them down until he drank one of his "Power waters".

"It was only four pilots." Nadine countered.

"No it was only our two BEST PILOTS with their wingmen and Force sensitive to boot, had they been in position they may have weakened the Empire and slowed or stopped a mission Vader is now free to pursue. They saved your bacon, did their job and could not complete the third most important task. The first being all our forces got out with minimal losses."

"Effective battles come not from the freelance but from the mesh of people guarding each other. That is the lesson of history and the missing of a battle goal makes this a defeat." Jahn stated to everyone's surprise as he let them sort and argue it all out until he and the people coming with him left.

 _Notes, I do not own Lucas or Disney property, or even any Fanfic Property like that I borrowed Thieves World Style from Mechalich and have just injected the bare minimum so far. It is lazy yes, but the characters fit. I do not own them and receive no compensation for them, nor will accept any unless I become a screenwriter for them LOL._

 _I also took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much. Asawa = spouse, ko= my, Kuya= brother, Ate =sister but drawing it out in a kooyaah or ahhtay is a greeting, like hey bro! in mixed company kuya seems to work and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture. Mgabata = mga bata= children._

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. Mechalich owns them, not I. I broke his timeline for my own use in Xulin-Etch origins because it made better use here. I hope I can make these additions at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here by Mechalich, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


	15. Chapter 15 The Force is my Ally

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is "what if Luke and Leia did not happen to be the main characters?". The time frame is BBY -4. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

 **Ranger Base 17**

 **Bortavun system 4** **th** **planet**

 **0.5 ABY**

The night was setting on Bortavun as Luke, Jahn, Jannma and Fulcrum began their dinner. Jahn looked Luke's demeanor over, between the work Asoka gave him and the lessons of water he saw some improvement. But he saw no duty towards the responsibility of the Force. He was not feeling Luke took the line "I am never alone because the Force is my Ally" as seriously as a tool or a weapon. Jahn sighed as he looked ahead to tonight's lesson from Jannma.

The task tonight was to find a lesson in the Force from something they could carry with their hands. Jahn threw himself into the Force allowing it to sweep him off on its tendrils as others sped away in their own directions on speeder bikes. A tinge of exasperation he sensed from Luke and he remembered the feeling well, for at one time Jannma was full of it. Luke's feeling was they were camping and enjoying themselves while others were fighting and dying. Tonight's lesson she had taken from the videos of ruins of Yavin 4 and while the paths they portended were as varied as water, he knew in his heart something momentous was going to happen.

Jahn walked his way over to a skip loader, it just felt the correct choice as he did not wish as Jannma did to reach the dessert, or Luke to head toward the mountains or Asoka the jungle. This place was uniquely equally distant to all but the forest which it was just up against. The Force told him his goal was near enough by, so he sought the aboriginal people. They had documented a tribe of sentient mammals not too unlike a Dug but much stronger, nicer and larger with prehensile feet hands and tail. They were arboreal but with real sentience and equally real but primitive weapons. He intoned the Zeison Sha code once again as he headed over the hardwood forest to a clearing.

When he reached a clearing he sat the loader down and gathered just enough fruit vegetables and herbs here to make a meal. He knew the peacefulness was an illusion though as predators wandered and tried to decide if he was worth the effort. The trees which were safe for the most part still had eyes and dangers as well. He sensed a quartet of sensitive presences in the Force and knew his wide swirl was announcing him as well. Some predatory animals caught his attention as they made their way toward one of the aboriginal people and their young. One reptile was heading down a tree towards it and another odd thing dark in the Force making its way to the tree looking and motivated to head up.

For some reason the Force moved him to throw a diskblade high that way. He flung with all he had toward the branch the predator above was on causing the ready creature to fall in a trajectory toward the predator approaching from the bottom as his weapon returned. The female aboriginal with her child moved out of the way and shifted sides as the reptile fell missing his prey onto the monster at the bottom. The noise the monster made would have been incapacitating had Jahn not been prompted to use the Force for protection. While it devoured the reptile branch and all he sensed the young mother aboriginal start to fear. The thought she was in the monster's tree appeared in the Force plain as day.

Meanwhile, two other presences waited watching. Jahn sensed Jannma's exultation she had found what she was looking for turned to warning as she felt the danger Jahn was in. The recall signal flashed on his belt as he felt her hurry his way.

Jahn remained relaxed, stretched out a feeling of calm to the mother and child, no harm would come to them on his watch for they were bright in the Force and he wished to meet them. Then he turned his attention to the monster, the image that it was territorial flashed to him and he put down the last of his vegetables and drove the skip to where the Arboreal mother could jump to and then put it in hover. Then he jumped into the tree below her and felt the menace from the monster that roared at him, its new target. He simply launched out some fifty meters away from the tree and to the ground which caused it to begin scurrying down the tree to devour him.

While he felt the trepidation of his watchers he studied the many mouthed eating machine before him as he danced using the Force just outside its strikes of fury. He also sensed this creature was like the Berberoka he encountered before. Except this was a much deadlier Sith grown monster. At least it was not a directly corrupt, just one of the creatures they took samples to breed from. This information he threw into the Force as it swirled around him and he felt that Luke on his way to aid him now had irritated one as well. The lights changed on the beacon and his thought to Jannma was simple. _Go save Luke, I will be alright_ was his wish to his beloved.

A feeling of disbelief came from his watchers and Jannma but he repeated it and she went to the aid of the closer threatened comrade. Jahn danced his dance with the monster before the Force suggested it was a horror that needed to be ended. At this his diskblades flew guided by his vision as he hopped and danced just out of reach.

The monster was feeling distinct pain bleeding from all six legs and three heads. It gathering all its fury and hatred towards him until it erupted in a surprising blast of Force lightning towards him. He had calmly ignited his light staves catching the myriad of sparks as the darkness flowed from it in multiple waves. He also continued his diskblade assault on it. He had found the monster had no defenses except to dodge or strike. Jahn felt the creature weakening and deciding to flee when up on his skip a barrage from the heavy blaster mounted there started firing into the monster. As soon as the lightning abated and it decided fleeing was the answer Jahn launched his weapons like a plow down its length ending its agony for good.

He turned to salute the two women on his skip as all his weapons came back to him. He put them away before walking serenely to the lowering skip. He noted the Arboreal mother with her son and some race he had never seen except on a painting in the old Museum of Landing. She and her son had tear shaped, dark eyes and multi colored hair. She stood with her son beside her as she lowered the craft to him.

"I am Jahn Misu, thank you for your assistance." he bowed old Yanibar style.

"I am Shakvail, Jedi knight, this is my youngest son Zoanshak. We are of the lost tribe of Safol who found this world." She said in Coruscant basic raising Jahn's eyebrows. "Long it is I have quietly watched you and your people. You are from a strange culture, but I sense the Force is very strong with your particular party."

"We are on a training mission, seeking…. What the Force will teach us. I am glad someone else has escaped the purge."

"I had left the Order on a personal mission, I found a long lost rumor of my people. I did not inform the temple my whereabouts after I left. The only thing they could have gotten was that my transport was destroyed attempting to land on Yanibar. I took freighters all the way out here still following the rumors until I crashed here the day of the purge. Thus here I have been stranded and waited, watching every pirate and smuggler use that base. All of the other survivors of the transport have left with smugglers long long ago. But they thought me dead so whispers never got back to the Empire. I was able to find a settlement of my people and have lived here since."

"Perilous are the landings on Yanibar, you must be skilled to have crashed and still be whole." Then his eyes blurred "But the Force led you to what you seek, ending one dream and beginning another. You found peace knowing you had community again, and love. They are the Safol from the ship named Kaligtasan that landed with my people fleeing the Sith. The guards were supposed to be the last Safol men and women, they piloted the craft."

"You know this? How?" Shakvail asked.

"I lived essentially next door to it my first 12 years of life. According to our records there your people had a harder time with the windy climate." He pointed to her eyes "I know many pairs left Yanibar, the last about 48 galactic years ago. There are thousands others buried in the catacombs of our home. We do not know the fate of those who left us."

"Well one pair had me, two other pairs ended up here." Shakvail answered "Shot down by the same spurious solar phenomena the craft full of refugees I was travelling with."

"We have a timetable on those storms, in three days it will abate. I enjoy the midnight lights in the sky." Jahn answered looking up at them and then he held his ear. "So, wish you to be discovered by the remnants of the Zeison Sha and Jedi? If not so you can remain. Otherwise.."

"I have hidden enough, I have not lost what some have, but the Empire and the Sith took my home."

"I would say you found your home." then he sighed "I have little use for revenge, and even smaller tolerance for it. It is one reason I am out here with those touched by Skywalker." He said sadly to her sharp intake of breath "That knowledge must come naturally, or else we lose the boy and destiny shifts to another." She and her son nodded.

"I am not motivated by revenge but see this as an opportunity to be the Jedi I once was. Someone has to defend the people from whatever the Sith have raised." She answered and Jahn looked to the lad who nodded.

"Please speak, if it is what you seek to come with us." Jahn asked solemnly.

"I respect my mother, but have much the same desire to see and learn. There is so much out there, maybe there are more of us." Zoanshak said "I wish to become a Jedi, like my mother. The hope is I may find others of my race, but my duty will be as a servant of people."

"The Jedi of your mother are no more, but for you, I will make a special effort to get you and two others to Yoda."

"He lives? Thank the Force!" Shakvail said with relief and hugged her son "He is the Master who trained me."

"He is old but there are six who are fated to seek him. I think we just discovered who some may be." And Jahn ruffled the boy's red and black hair. "I hope you approve?"

"Immensely, my other sons follow in the traditions but have become.."

"They are bound to the safety of their hidden lair." He answered. "It is best then we do not disturb them much, we will leave them a message for them to find when numbers inspire them further."

"Speaking of numbers, I am surprised you would attempt that beast alone." She pointed to the monster and looked at him with respect while he chuckled.

"I am never alone, for the Force is my ally. I am never defenseless, for the Force is my shield, I am never helpless because the Force is my tool." He smiled "That is the Zeison Sha code. In fact I know of two who would be excellent in this outpost." And he began picking the carcass up with the Force moving it to the tree it defended. Then he began foraging in the field as Jannma crested the trees. "We will need more food, do you understand their language?" he pointed to the woman and her child.

"Yes, they are a Force sensitive species, they drove this mother to the tree of the monster because in their culture, to use the Force for other than knowledge is considered heresy. She lost her mate and had to rely on the Force for hunting and scavenging."

"I wonder if we can pry from them the source of the taboo, it may reveal much, I am betting that it happened some years before your landing in anticipation of the purge or the Sith wars. It was probably the latter with monsters like this to harvest and mutate for pets left to run free." Jahn answered smoothly "Fore that is the vision I had." Then he cocked his head "So if that monster is dangerous to me as heavily armed as I am, you two were here why?" as the woman and her son each held up a lightsaber.

"Just to see if we could drop enough trees to hurt the beast. They are funny that way and will attack the trees after one falls on them until they die from splinters causing hemorrhaging in their stomachs. That is what made this clear cut in the orchard, we did see to it the tubers and beans grew wild here though." Shakvail responded. The mother and her son reached to Jahn and they seemed to put their fate with him as well.

"Welcome to the Force Rangers then Shakvail, Zoanshak. May the Force Be With Us." As he shook everyone on the skip loader's hand. As Jannma's speeder bike settled two more crested the forest. His study mates looked at him as they stood. Asoka and Luke each held up something in a bag or sack as did Jannma who asked.

"What did you find that would fit in your hand?" and she looked down and back up "Besides breakfast." Jahn smiled and raised the hands of the new friends he had recruited.

"What better lesson to learn than you are never alone because the Force is your Ally?"

 _Notes, I do not own Lucas or Disney property, or even any Fanfic Property like that I borrowed Thieves World Style from Mechalich and have just injected the bare minimum so far. It is lazy yes, but the characters fit. I do not own them and receive no compensation for them, nor will accept any unless I become a screenwriter for them LOL._

 _I also took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much. Asawa = spouse, ko= my, Kuya= brother, Ate =sister but drawing it out in a kooyaah or ahhtay is a greeting, like hey bro! in mixed company kuya seems to work and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture. Mgabata = mga bata= children._

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. Mechalich owns them, not I. I broke his timeline for my own use in Xulin-Etch origins because it made better use here. I hope I can make these additions at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here by Mechalich, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


	16. Chapter 16 Shield of the Kalat Arm

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is "what if Luke and Leia did not happen to be the main characters?". The time frame is BBY -4. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

 **Ranger Base 23**

 **Shipyard Asteroid**

 **Kalat Arm**

 **0.8 ABY**

"Well, this news from Mintran is disturbing. He shot down the satellite broadcasting your message." Ashla Ti shrugged as he dropped into a chair. "Any word?"

"Other than I put Zoanshak, Klelia and Kwawano with a teacher? Asoka took Luke to the Rebels to try to train him as a padawan there? Han and Leia concluded their recruitment tour? The Empire has been winning victories all over the Galaxy including the Kalat Arm and thankfully income is up due to smuggling? Oh and Darrin is back from the Rebellion only to be pinned down on Kratovas with one other Warrior and ten Nighten apprentices with Shay? That would that sum it all up."

"From our mentor, Maz." Ashla asked dryly.

"Lets see, Xulin has taken an apprentice, a Kel Dor named Vaka Une, the Empire recovered from our primary victories and is beating the bushes. My sister is out here looking, having become a Sith Lady Darth Domina. The announcement came with great fanfare from the Emperor as he GUARENTEED peace and stability. He further expanded in wake of my message to Mintran naming him Darth Scythe, they are now the two Supreme Inquisitorial Hands of the Empire. He broke the rule of two, outstanding."

"Largely because we broke all the Jedi rules about Mastery and all that and have set up shop with your new Force Rangers. With distributed hierarchy and little specialization the who what and where we strike or defend from has been from a planning point of view, maddening on all sides."

"But now we have the Force wielders ready. Darrin is a more than serviceable teacher. Point of fact he is outstanding to deal with the varied peoples he is and well rounded, but a warrior he is not. I sent him a message to get Kamick Travan well versed in our new Zeison Sha reality and outfitted in his best anti-lightsaber form that Kam will feel comfortable with. Then they get the other eleven on point. I understand language is the biggest issue. Shay deciding she wanted to become one of us finally and committed, was a blessing. While Kae missed her initially, her new buddy has improved her no end." Jahn ticked off items "The Shanev sinkhole has seen twelve more new Zeison Sha found and the people now coming out of that morass have real world training. The empire has created and forged us two armies, 2 navies, the Jedi and Zeison Sha re-forming as Rangers." Jahn finished while Ashla nodded.

"That Elliptical project you commissioned is ready and the trials have gone well."

"How many recycled clone wars corvettes did it take? Did we get the value we desired?"

"For the pair, two hundred. Cost? Gee, are we worrying about that now too? Uh, we are still in the black, barely. If we did not provide wreaker and repair for Longrun and ORO and all the other smugglers and miners we would be sunk." Ashla looked at the balance sheet. "Longrun noticed we started trading more again, they are just barely tolerant of that."

"No threats? We are not running the same items or anything."

"I think Xerweg is pissed we are flooding the market on remotes and droids, our redesigns have cornered the task markets quite effectively." Then Ashla sighed "Seems Jabba took our money but has gone back on his word to remove Solo from the list of wanted." Ash looked at Jahn "Seems "Lord Vader" made a visit to his palace himself after having that chat with you and thinned his private army as well as cut a deal. Word has it Vader got two bounty hunters, Jabba got his life and Jabba's continued ability to do business as the bargain."

"All we need is a pair of crews." Jahn fixated on the Ellipticals as he walked around "Where is Colonel Jia stationed?"

"In our old smuggler base in the asteroid field near the trade route." Ashla Ti smiled.

"Perfect, I'll take a BB-2C out to her." and he went back to Jannma waking his wife.

"Asawa Ko, care to see an old friend?"

The trip in the old bomber was relaxing even though Sketchy was on nerves the whole way.

"How are we going to contact her and get past the picket?" Jannma looked out at the net of Z-95C's out there as they sat landed on an asteroid. Jahn fiddled with coms.

"Malcomb…. Mal….. test test … its your favorite tech geek." He transmitted four times.

"Kid, that you?"

"Yeah sure is."

"Ok tell me on the first hyperdrive you ever worked on…."

"The remote sensors were out of calibration and we were over flowing building up a reverse wave."

"Kid I heard the news and saw the Vid you sent to Yanibar, Nice!"

"Oh we have done so much that way and business is good enough for us to continue supporting the cause. It is a funny thing that someone comes to make an offer and his own damn designs and manufacture are in the way. By the by the business of shipping support has outpaced actual moving product. We have tons of work we have accomplished."

"You have to show me."

"Oh no, we are going to bring it to you if you will let us in the front door and call off the wolves at the back door."

"No can do until you show yer face."

"That is why we want to come inbound transponder #cc2v479jgy. Code 2"

"Who do you want to see?"

"Short and formal"

"I'll check." Five minutes went by and then the line became alive.

"Ship this is Short and Formal" Colonel Jia responded "Squak code channel 17 on inbound."

"Time to see if they go for this." And they flew into the Diskblade Alliance HQ.

The reception was rather cold on the hanger deck as Colonel Jia Ji stood behind an entire company. Jahn and Jannma seeing this when they got out the situation made them laugh. The only way to tell where she might be besides the Force was Drado towering just behind the line.

"Is this a show? Or is this an arrest? Or is this a tribunal for war crimes, because I do not see us as this great a threat. Or you for that matter." Jahn shouted. "I came here to see if you guys wanted something, I can come back if this is a bad time." And he started to get back in the bomber.

"No Wait!" Colonel Jia Ji emerged looking battle worn with a scar down her face the ever present Drado by her side.

"Still upset I took control of the Zeison Sha back to them as a purely military force? I told you only ask and if one needs to go away, let them and facilitate it. Not that they could not join. The scars of PTSD on your men are great, but imagine that coloring the use of the Force? Or consider this, the pressure of protecting so many people and failing?" he shuddered. "Asawa Ko almost became that which she fights against, she was that close just from the desire to fight to save the lives of other forces. Get droids like the separatists if you want that."

"Still the repercussions were greater than that for us as we see it, so you are coming back to the fold?"

"Wait a minute!" Jannma's insight kicked in "You hold him RESPONSIBLE for Mintran? Scuse me Darth Scythe? Did someone fall out of their chair from too much booze and think the ceiling fell?" and then she scoffed "Mintran turned because Mintran had a point of weakness and rather than give that up he fell to Darth Sidious AKA the Emperor. Then he held himself in secret waiting for Jahn to arrive at Sha Kalan so he could deliver him to the Emperor. Mintran was gone from us when I met him." Then she snorted "Give me a break will ya?"

"I take it planning to take back Yanibar is underway? You have assembled what, 10 of our order?" Col. Jia asked while Jahn smiled to the blank stare.

"I have built not one but two expeditionary carriers and was wondering if ya'll were interested in them."

"Our Cost?" Ji asked.

"You give me five hours in Sha Kalan with Jannma and a force I assemble on my own."

"How?"

"You leave that to me." Jahn smiled "I will go to Kratovas now, I have to assemble the rest of my force. When would you like a tour of your new plaything?"

"You have it ready now?"

"Wonderful thing about asteroid fields is cloaking devises are not needed especially when staffed mostly by droids. So with your permission would you like to see the ship?" Colonel Jia nodded assent and waved to coms.

"What is the ship's Name so we can identify it?"

"It is big enough and unique so you will not have a problem." And he hit a button, a stationary asteroid out the main window started slowly moving and a craft the shape of a joiner's biscuit appeared on the other side that was a good kilometer long and half kilometer wide. "I left the naming to your good graces." Jahn said as the generals and admirals emerged from safety practically drooling.

"How did you build that?" Colonel Jia asked.

"It took the lessons of the YT line, its modular. So easier to build easier to repair and modify and move those parts about un noticed. We have two, parts for a third as ready spares for out of combat repairs and are in the works on a forth. It is also the fastest star defender in the galaxy." Jahn said.

"Star Defender?" a commander asked.

"I let the Imps do the destroying, this is modeled as a shield carrier to be a fast response interdictor and disaster response ship. Its guns are mostly ship versus ship."

"Mostly?"

"She is not set up for planetary bombardment. If you wish to bombard you must drop artillery and so on. Which she is quite capable of but requires a commitment to ground forces, thus risk, thusly one does not use it unwisely." Jannma finished. "But just wait until you see the shields!"

"What about your recent successes in the core? Is the Rebellion going to ask us to join their command?" Ji continued.

"They ASKED, we said we are not political, or vassals. We have our things that are important. What is important to us is "you have a group willing to remove a similarly powered but entirely vicious group who removes choices to dominate. That that group we represent wishes to leave control to others instead of assuming it themselves is your salvation." We told them. Thus help to the cause is one thing, we are not your super soldiers, for that turns us into what we and you, are trying to get rid of." Jannma answered. "So they were having Darren's help but Asoka Tano and Luke Skywalker returned to them. They are better trained, Asoka has received elevation in their order. They have help, and that help is not enough to stunt their growth."

 _Notes, I do not own Lucas or Disney property, or even any Fanfic Property like that I borrowed Thieves World Style from Mechalich and have just injected the bare minimum so far. It is lazy yes, but the characters fit. I do not own them and receive no compensation for them, nor will accept any unless I become a screenwriter for them LOL._

 _I also took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much. Asawa = spouse, ko= my, Kuya= brother, Ate =sister but drawing it out in a kooyaah or ahhtay is a greeting, like hey bro! in mixed company kuya seems to work and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture. Mgabata = mga bata= children._

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. Mechalich owns them, not I. I broke his timeline for my own use in Xulin-Etch origins because it made better use here. I hope I can make these additions at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here by Mechalich, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


	17. Chapter 17 Turning a Spy

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is "what if Luke and Leia did not happen to be the main characters?". The time frame is BBY -4. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

 **Kratovas**

 **Kalat Arm**

 **.9 ABY**

Jannma led Jahn and Shakvail through the streets of Rakjas Spaceport having been smuggled in and unboxed. Shakvail with her exotic eyes was dressed as a local would be from a distance but the techy googles and vested jumpsuit would fool no one up close with her lightsaber under the pouch one of the toolkits she carried, a blaster on the other hip. Jahn and Jannma merely wore Yanibar Dusters over their battle gear, the Kyuzo helmets they carried mixed in with the gear on the repulsor sled they guided.

"Another checkpoint" Jannma sighed before they crossed the street seemingly making deliveries. Jahn cast about, something at the checkpoint was not right even though it looked right. He sensed a battle in the near future and a face from the past.

"Jannma, can we go around this one to another? Keep making deliveries down the alley?"

"It is a deliberate bottleneck here. Most of the time its ok, just a few credits and go. But I do have a bad feeling about this." To which Shakvail nodded as Jahn got out some macro binoculars while in the bodega. Jahn saw the problem then, Stocc wearing Imperial Army uniform with Lt insignia on it and no way was that mutt going to let the two kids go who got his family kicked out of their home by standing up to the bully.

"Search for an answer to get by Stocc without violence or discovery." Jahn signed to the two. Putting away the macro binoculars they made the "Delivery" when a simple plan came to mind. The three made their way down the alley and knocked on a particular house. They showed the old man and his daughter their diskblades, paid him to continue their deliveries. Then they went to his basement. Sure enough an old patched cover was in place over the storm drain. Jahn gently got it up without disturbing the seal which had mostly cracked. The smell was overpowering from other funk but Jahn sensed a dangerous gas as well. He had them mask up for ingress as the Force was specific, this was the way to go. So after lowering the gear all three dropped into the darkness as he shut the lid again.

They went quite a ways in the dark, stinky, moldy, vermin caked sewer until they reached the first hatch. But Jahn felt that it would work only until someone caught wind of them. So they continued on for the better part of an hour making twists and turns until they reached a place where Jannma sensed Darrin above. They knew not where they were except under a basement. Jannma continued talking with her brother through the Force until he gave the all clear to cut the way up. When Darrin saw the millimeter bare tip of a green lightsaber begin to cut he was aware of the tonnage that was between them. Jahn supported the structure from below they made the wedge like cuts. The created a passage just long enough for a Kyuzo helm and just wide enough for the thickest body watching to pass through before it was lifted into the air steadily.

The smells of the sewer were intense enough but Darrin had the foresight to pass around his breather to the gathered students excepting Shay who had her own. While Jahn held the stinky rock up Jannma quickly passed the equipment and gear up until the crate was empty and broken down to rise as well. Then Shakvail rose using the Force on her own volition as did Jannma who then lifted Jahn out before he lowered the wedge back in place leaving a small indentation at a trail for those who could see it.

"Brother, do you have air scrubbers in the building?"

"No sister, that was not something I foreseen." However Shakvail opened the furnace feed door and left it open.

"This should work over time." She said as Jahn watched the draft come through the room. "Until then I recommend everyone put on the masks. Some of this toxic mess has doubtless moved through the building."

"So no air scrubber and no refresher down here? This is going to be a miserable night." Jannma deadpanned.

"Why did you come this way instead of sticking to the plan?" Darrin asked.

"We felt an unease in the Force before the checkpoint. Stocc Lemane was there not ten blocks from here." Jannma answered "Remember that dust up when you told him he was not a Zeison Sha? The elders drugged his family and forcibly shunned them. They were all in on the snake placement. His dreams died that day. Jahn outed his brother on Shanev and our intel on him is he tried to send a warning upon recognizing Jahn at the spaceport the last time we were here. We think he probably holds a grudge against our family with us three at the top of his list."

The rest of the evening was spent in discussion, as Darrin had with Kamick's and Chloe's help at least bridged the language barrier. With their help again Jahn enlisted their aid to sense and take the smallest of toxic particles shooing them to the fire and burning them changing them to harmless odorless discharge for the night. For the Nighten used to attention to detail but previously unused to such small particles this was a huge learning experience, one they never deemed was necessary before as Darrin guided the lesson. When the particles were removed they still had enough time to each have refresher time and clean the gear before hiding it, eating and resting.

The plan was a four week course to take the lessons they had learned to this point in life apply and expand as they all shared experiences. The biggest lesson was to realize how emotions could color and influence the Force and most importantly how it affected and colored them. The instruction aided by Kasha crystals was to expand on what they knew and come up with safe and proper ways to deal with it. This was tricky as with the exception of one "wizard", all were a warrior by training on their home world and knew how to deal death but not much else. But they did take to lightsaber drills once they assembled the parts and learned how to power them. Jahn worried as he considered the path before them. Shakvail however came up with the answer.

"It is called the five trials." She had almost everyone around her "It's what I had to pass to become a Jedi, The trial of insight, trial of the flesh, the trial of courage the trial of spirit and the trial of skill. Note how martial studies will only prepare you for three. I will test Jahn first before we test each of you." And she turned to Jahn "Find this Stocc and a way to deal with him that does not jeopardize the rest of us."

"Is that it?" Jahn asked watching Shakvail shrug. Jahn got up and without his helmet on he entered the Kratovas night. Jahn was invigorated, and decided to try some of the new techniques his Kyuzo warriors told him he would probably need.

The folk of the spaceport were mostly near human as Jahn meditated in the Force to begin his search. Like a breath of air he made himself, floating close over the barricades the Imps set up to divide the populace. He was drawn toward Stocc's abode instead of watching him at work. Not surprisingly to him it was not the barracks but a brothel, the kind that usually appeared near every spaceport. Jahn grinned but made his way up the dark corner of the building and to the window as light as air hovering without a sound. This window was old and joyfully unlocked.

Inside he crept and went through the man's belongings with his mind. His duty roster was hanging next to an alarm clock on the old mirror. He was assigned twelve on twelve off for the next week with additional duty at customs in eight hour shifts each morning. Jahn did the math and concluded the man spent four hours of sleep a night. His entire life that mattered to him now was in a box on his dresser. They included framed next to the box was an award for notifying the Empire the Child of the Jedi was in the port and the bump in rank with a picture of Jahn flying off the roof of the old passenger terminal and an Imperial propaganda account of the "Sha terrorist" incident. It seems Jahn was labeled a terrorist by the Empire, he would have to talk to Ash about why he was just finding that out now.

There was a low marksmanship medal, some non-judicial punishment on a datapad, it seemed Stocc is on the low end of the totem pole and was sinking lower. Jahn found a marker for a local pawn shop and other debts related to gambling, womanizing and intoxication. One in particular looked vaguely familiar, a mark he had seen at least twice before. It was around the room hidden as well. This man was in debt to the Hutts and feeding them intel, the brothel was owned by Xerweg. Jahn's thoughts swirled like they always had but in the end he considered his options.

He left the building and got clear of it heading generally toward Stocc's checkpoint. He had another three hours on shift according to the paperwork in his room. Suddenly another familiar sign beckoned to him. One of Ashla's side businesses, an electronics and robotics supply had a store here which they used to help generate intel for delivery to others or actions by them. He crept up to it and searched the store and of course some hard core slicer was busy after hours on a six screen station. Jahn flashed a light at the boy caught his eye and held up his activated diskblade. The kid came to the door and soundlessly Jahn entered. He showed him the Ranger insignia they all were carrying and the boy showed his as well. Boy, Jahn thought before responding to the kid in the shop, he was a year older than I!

He whispered what he would need then sat down to type out a message to Ash and scanned a picture he drew on the screen of a specialized set of sword weapons with many dimensions. He spelled out where how and most importantly when to deliver the supplies and slices he now envisioned to the warehouse before logging off his backdoor mail account.

The lad brought the surveillance gear he requested giving it to Jahn with a reverence for what the Rangers did. For some reason the boy felt it necessary to mention he was the second Ranger that night. Jahn thanked him with a whisper but warned him that trade secrets are most safe when not repeated. Then he left him to continue with his nightly searches and upload. Upon leaving the store he felt the Force leading him toward a spot on a building where his senses felt Jannma's familiar presence. He quietly made his way to her like a zephyr before tapping the Force shrouded place she chose to observe their quarry.

"I can do this on my own." She protested.

"Funny thing is honey, you do not have to. Just follow me."

They slipped through the night, two ghosts in the early morning until they reached the power and coms junction for the brothel that accessed the data net. Jahn did not break the seal but used the Force to disengage the powerful adhesive. There on the cable set were burst transmitters set by the Hutt's to gather blackmail on their guests. Jahn saw by the readout the one for Stocc's room was set to clear in another five minutes. They worked fast with the gear and data pad he had just bought, downloading, erasing Jahn's entry and they re-uploading the video with the correct timestamps in complete synchronized harmony. The burst message went off just like it would normally to the Hutt's. Jahn nodded they were in the clear and closed up the box resealing it, for hijacking a copy was beyond his skills. Heck without the Force guiding him and his Asawa Ko's mad datapad skills, this was beyond his skillset as well, he smiled inside in thanks to the Force before moving back to base.

When they arrived in the warehouse Shakvail simply smiled and welcomed them. Darrin hugged his sister as the adepts continued practicing what they were doing under his guidance as Shakvail led them to a corner to debrief them.

 _Notes, I do not own Lucas or Disney property, or even any Fanfic Property like that I borrowed Thieves World Style from Mechalich and have just injected the bare minimum so far. It is lazy yes, but the characters fit. I do not own them and receive no compensation for them, nor will accept any unless I become a screenwriter for them LOL._

 _I also took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much. Asawa = spouse, ko= my, Kuya= brother, Ate =sister but drawing it out in a kooyaah or ahhtay is a greeting, like hey bro! in mixed company kuya seems to work and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture. Mgabata = mga bata= children._

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. Mechalich owns them, not I. I broke his timeline for my own use in Xulin-Etch origins because it made better use here. I hope I can make these additions at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here by Mechalich, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


	18. Chapter 18 Yanibar Winds

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is "what if Luke and Leia did not happen to be the main characters?". The time frame is BBY -4. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

 **Above Yanibar**

 **Sha Kalan**

 **Kalat Arm**

 **.9 ABY**

A strange old woman stood at the dock of a strange old starship they had salvaged, just floating in space with its brothers near the asteroid field meant to destroy them. The asteroids had strangely passed the ships by without a scratch. It still had its red paint on it and in less than two months was operational. She turned to an old man and the crew of old men and warrior races she had tirelessly recruited for this one task.

"The kid that your families owe debt to is in trouble and needs your help. He knows he is walking into a trap willingly and not for the first time. Try to make his effort worth something. Everything I know I have shared with you. May the Force be with you."

The old Clone Wars vets, many of them retired saluted the woman and the hundred or so Kyuzo, Wookies, Cathar and Togorians onboard saluted as well. Some three hundred volunteers armed to the teeth set out for Yanibar in the Venerable Venator ship.

Colonel Jia Ji stood with all the men she could muster, even taking "volunteer militia" for this assault. They stood on the deck of Admiral Raisson Bernal's ship The DiskBlade as the freighter they hired docked and loaded up.

Jahn, Jannma and Shakvail had all vetted the some thirty volunteers that wanted to retake Sha Kalan from the Sith and the Hostility Legion he formed of fallen Sha. The weapons and methods they chose were as varied as the members included. They merely waited for the last cuts as the Diskblade Alliance did not want to create vacuums in their operations. While these restrictions rubbed most of the Zeison Sha the wrong way, it did not change who Jahn wanted one bit. Jahn, Jannma, Shakvail, Shan deNock, Lyi'Chinwe Kae'Shan and Shay Linn with two Nighten Duelist Knights taught to use diskblades , Thad and Shaun and two Shade Knights Terry and Natalie. The composition was a testament to his rangers and the fact the people they needed had to be near human or Twi'Lekk.

Jahn had them jump train on Renigh after mission training on the Kratovas north tundra for a solid week each in the windiest, coldest valleys and canyons possible. Having predatory creatures enter the fray from time to time helped hone them but they could not find a way around not having the Giggle Twins as the force extraction pilots. Their experienced flight skills and battle savvy could not be matched, adding Shay's Zeison Sha training insight and Kae's craft thievery skills were just the bonus they needed. As they readied for the drop in the crowded junk freighter they fitted for the mission with the single use droid pilot and two cadavers everyone gave thumbs up as the "emergency" landing commenced the parachute drop.

The team made rendezvous in less than six hours which considering the Yanibar winds was amazing. What was even more fortunate was no one dropped on a voorcat den or was marked by plains herders or bashed in a down draft.

"The Force must be with us." Jannma stretched smelling the fresh air of home "And such a balmy calm and warm winter day." She said getting looks from those who could not help shivering.

"Ok lets synchronize times, I want Shay, Kae, Lyi and Terry to head toward Shastra. Try to keep a level head and no partying, as you have noticed about us we are quite austere. Keep the body count down, try to hide the plumfrou, try to get us the best crafts for the job you can and please, careful speaking Terry, your accent sticks out like a sore thumb, practice it. Lyi, please lead them well. We will signal you when the operation starts and again when you need to pick us up. The rest of us go to Volason. Sorry for the winter, it cannot be helped." Jahn hugged each of them before they split up from camp.

"Why are we separating so far out." His Nighten asked at their first camp.

"There are many reasons but the best answer is it is in our interest to fan out and not track the landing of the vessel we crashed. Herders move through and we will probably get lucky being able to hide amongst them. Smaller groups out here generally have Sha adepts anyway so we will not attract attention. So it is the sum of a million small details to escape notice, much like the Shade nights use for infiltration." He looked at Shaun and smiled "Long has this been planned, on both sides. The elevation of Sith to rule Yanibar and befoul it has bedeviled many dreams of the faithful. There are two here. One a Zeison Sha born and raised, the other Shay's sister is Sith to the core. That we here face them is fated. Long I searched for Shakvail and the missing links in my hybrid training, her being the second of three I consulted. What happens from here on out is anyone's guess." Jahn said as he continued to jog kilometer after kilometer.

Shastra was as it always seemed, a backwater port where the treacherous winds of Yanibar did not scour it so much. Perhaps the most striking thing is it was the only place to have greater than a 75% chance of a successful undamaged landing even with the best pilots. The microbursts and whirlwinds broke on the surrounding rim of the valley making it a vortex of calm. Lyi had found a herd trader coming in from the outback as expected and the outer cyclone of Shastra scoured the group as they pressed on for their journey.

Once inside she had counselled them to pair up, gregarious Shay who had died her hair to a more "local" brown and her silent friend Terry would look at the selection and work the barter system at one inn. The two Twi'Lekk would work the more seedier one. All four were surprised at the amount of storm troopers gathered for it was nearing Lord Scythe's Day (technically Jasrol Mintran's birthday) and a celebration was planned in his honor. The locals thought more of it as a holiday away from the Hostility Legion as they were all at Sha Kalan. Shay made her way bartering for things and turning a fair exchange overall but not the one she was accustomed too when she caught out of her eye what she really wanted and how to get it. She smiled and waited to inform her partner through sign language a word or phrase at a time what her plan was. Now all they had to get was the signal to start.

Lyi'Chinwe received two pictures and a coded text as she tried to follow Kae'Shan's search for the perfect freighter to hold the people expected. Kae signaled to Lyi silently using her Lekku she had found the perfect solution, and wondered if her seduction skills were good enough for them to persuade the owners.

Jahn's party of seven had saved a bantha train from a large pack of voorcats just six days journey north of Volason. His people who had been training daily readying themselves for the fight to come and testing mental strategies found this one daily terror on Yanibar was like the wind, primal and fierce. Indeed all of his party had hunted before, but this was ambush battle at its finest. With the winds and the driving rains a voorcat attack was usually singled by the first thing attacked.

"No wonder you were so willing to take on the silver monster." Shakvail said to Jahn after the third day of running attacks. "Sensing them is hard and seeing them is harder, dealing with two or three even worse."

"They are the alpha predator and they have learned in 4000 years to merely camouflage and then pounce unless their prey is not willing to walk near them." Jannma told her "So yeah, sight is important. This pack is just tagging along trying to pluck enough food until the next train comes by. It is rare to deal with a stalk. When they do it is in severe numbers."

"Why are you not worried the drovers will turn you in?" Shakvail asked while the Nighten looked questioningly as they all walked together.

"Most on Yanibar have no credits and no fear, 4000 years of this kind of day after day beating through life numbs you to it. We are subsistence survivalists to survive. The desert rye, the amber cactus, the fliori mushroom, the bangus, the swift wild goat and the Yanibar Bantha have learned that too. The weather, dromae, voorcat, snap terrapin, tikbalang and berberoka demanded it." Jannma took a deep breath before continuing her explaination. "The great herds of goat and bantha migrate around but do find sustenance and safety. The drovers separate, pacify and cut out only what they need. Lord Scythe, does not, so this goes against all that is Yanibar. So the people do not love their lord and despise the excesses he and his forces partake in. Add to his missteps of not purging but selling to the empire this is a great place to get and groom inquisitors or Hostility Legion as grist for the Sith Mill since we are not Jedi and his failure is complete. He forgot his upbringing, sold his people and thus changed, he became a tourista, like the thrill seekers who come to hunt in the summer. The life he chose is just not done that way here, we do not suffer waste or gluttony." Jannma finished answering their question with a squeeze of her hand by Jahn.

The caravan headed for Volason to supply the feast of Lord Scythe's Day. It entered in the wet driving snow uninspected. In Shastra, the first signal was received.

 _Notes, I do not own Lucas or Disney property, or even any Fanfic Property like that I borrowed Thieves World Style from Mechalich and have just injected the bare minimum so far. It is lazy yes, but the characters fit. I do not own them and receive no compensation for them, nor will accept any unless I become a screenwriter for them LOL._

 _I also took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much. Asawa = spouse, ko= my, Kuya= brother, Ate =sister but drawing it out in a kooyaah or ahhtay is a greeting, like hey bro! in mixed company kuya seems to work and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture. Mgabata = mga bata= children._

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. Mechalich owns them, not I. I broke his timeline for my own use in Xulin-Etch origins because it made better use here. I hope I can make these additions at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here by Mechalich, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


	19. Chapter 19 Allies Emerge

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is "what if Luke and Leia did not happen to be the main characters?". The time frame is BBY -4. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

 **Yanibar**

 **Shastra**

 **Kalat Arm**

 **1 ABY**

Shay received her signal to start her plan having already used her wiles to separate the two ISB agents in her room for her "Zeltron play time". Terry emerged from his hiding place and with two quick thrown knives ended the fun.

Shay felt as she was warned she would by Jahn, the deep guilt for formulating and executing this plan but shelved it taking her motivation from elsewhere. She had been able to indulge her baser nature and get what they needed, the clean ISB uniforms and helmets. With a quick thought to duty and friends she quickly suited up in the discarded clothing and before a mirror she checked herself out. The uniforms were cut for men but a little discomfort was the price she paid to free Yanibar.

"This barely fits over my plumfrou." Terry claimed walking a little stiff to Shay's laughter as they both were going to be uncomfortable.

"Sometimes Size does matter." She purred giggling to him giving him a kiss before shouldering her bag which had her diskblade on top and watching that Terry did the same. This was crucial Jahn had stressed as she grabbed the heavy repeating blasters the ISB had carried along with any grenades or thermal detonators. Now for phase two.

Shay was not the only ones using such wiles, as Kae and Lyi had the pilots of a YT-1300P quite distracted by their dance and heavy petting in the safety of their craft. When the beeper went off signaling completion of "phase one" Lyi'Chenwe summoned her diskblade.

"Damn! Sha? You are Zeison Sha?" the lead pilot exclaimed.

"Yes, and .."

"Not the Hostility Legion right?" The copilot questioned.

"No, but as I am here as part of a Diskblade Alliance force to liberate Shastra and pick up our force at Sha Kalan."

"The other six and their soldiers we brought last week never mentioned you." The captain noted.

"WHAT OTHER SIX?" Kae'Shan said with fear in her voice.

"GET UP ON YOUR FEET MAGGOTS!" Terry shouted in his ISB uniform "Time to go to work!"

"YESSIR! Operation BL 171 quell resistance in Shastra SIR!" The 136 storm troopers in the "requisitioned" shipping warehouse jumped to their feet.

Terry and Shay looked at each other calculating the survival odds before moving them out. The troopers began a door to door search of every building in Shastra. The people in abodes closest to the shipping bays were strangely absent. When they rounded the corner though into a square it seemed like every man woman and child in Shastra, along with a line of Colonel Jia's Marines was there behind cover with weapons trained.

"Fire!" Colonel Jia ordered, as Shay heard a loud rip when Terry shifted to combat stance and both of them got out their diskblades and activated the electro field before sending them into the storm troopers. It was over in just a minute.

"Halt! Cease Fire!" Lyi'Chinwe yelled as the last trooper went down, Shay and Terry held up their dripping sizzling blades from the prone position. Kae'Shan ran forward to help them up as the Kyuzo led by Drado started stripping weapons from storm troopers.

Shay half relieved got up as Kae and Lyi rushed forward out of the phalanx to greet them.

"Who's idea was this?" Shay got up annoyed "This was not part of Jahn's plan!"

"You are right, this was my plan." Col Jia stated flatly. "I believe we have a flight to Volason to make? I will defer to Jahn's pilot choices of course."

"There are three infantry drop Larties in the port. We should all fit." Shay began and threw Col Jia her ISB helmet. "Get that on a dude with a baritone, should you need to transmit. Did Kae tell you the plan?"

"No but Kam gave me an outline of his training with you for this mission after he was cut." Ji paused "You expected a YT-1300 and it provides loiter fire before scooping up survivors."

"YT are the single most used light freighter in the galaxy, do your pilots know Yanibar Winds?"

"We've been out there once or twice getting ice from "Silent Jahn." The pilot said as his copilot loadmaster chuckled.

"Very well, lets come on, we have a two hour flight."

Volason was tense, all of Jahn's party could feel it as the drovers took them to the paddocks then the guildhall to rest after the journey. When they entered the tension was so thick it was palpable.

Jahn sensed the issue and just let it happen.

"Hands up! Weapons, bags we have no quarrel with you unless you are Hostility Legion." The leader of the guild shouted while weapons pointed their way.

"Shak, stay, it will be alright." Jannma whispered. "HOLD!" Jannma then shouted commanding the room. "We are Rangers, today we free Yanibar!"

"We would expect such a statement from the enemy as well when he guns us down in the back!" came the response from many sides.

"The Hostility Legion would not have a Jedi Knight with them!" Shakvail removed her headgear and lit her lightsaber.

The murmuring around them grew and then one voice called out. "They have a Guardian with them!"

"I guess "Hold" was not the key response Jannma." Shakvail muttered as the collection of rifles lowered and the two women smiled at each other.

Above Yanibar

"Sir the deadman signal is three minutes late." A Lt. said to his commander aboard the Repress Heresy.

"Send message to Imperial center, we begin bombardment in two minutes. Hail the Faithful Wrath and Yanibar command Attack pattern Victor." He calmly stated.

"Sir! Something big just reverted from hyperspace!"

"Revise plan, identify ship."

"Its not squawking Imperial codes, its arming weapons and does not look like a Kuat Design."

"Transmit retarget, open a channel demanding surrender."

"Surrender and safe passage offered to us sir!"

"Open fire when batteries are trained." As the first ion salvos and broadsides hit his ship's shields.

Away on Kratovas, the forces of Diskblade Alliance Shanev trained commandos hit the Imperial garrison in mass and all the spread out forces to begin capturing troops as two DBA frigates engaged the one Imperial in orbit.

One such surrendered Lt. Claimed to his captors "I am KEYHOLE!" from his knees.

 _Notes, I do not own Lucas or Disney property, or even any Fanfic Property like that I borrowed Thieves World Style from Mechalich and have just injected the bare minimum so far. It is lazy yes, but the characters fit. I do not own them and receive no compensation for them, nor will accept any unless I become a screenwriter for them LOL._

 _I also took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much. Asawa = spouse, ko= my, Kuya= brother, Ate =sister but drawing it out in a kooyaah or ahhtay is a greeting, like hey bro! in mixed company kuya seems to work and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture. Mgabata = mga bata= children._

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. Mechalich owns them, not I. I broke his timeline for my own use in Xulin-Etch origins because it made better use here. I hope I can make these additions at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here by Mechalich, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


	20. Chapter 20 Liberation of Sha Kalan

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is "what if Luke and Leia did not happen to be the main characters?". The time frame is BBY -4. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

 **Yanibar**

 **Sha Kalan**

 **Kalat Arm**

 **1 ABY**

The gates to Volason opened up as six drovers and a herd of vicious looking horse like creatures came to the gate.

"Beasts for the feast! Tikbalang! A real Yanibar Treat." The lead drover said in answer to the storm troopers on watch who then waved them in. When the whole herd was brought in at the entrance square and the door behind them shut, the animals went crazy tearing into storm troopers and army alike and the drovers dashed to the herder's guild while more storm troopers issued from Sha Kalan's gates to deal with the beasts.

Just after this happened seven figures with Kyuzo war helmets snuck their way into Sha Kalan.

Shay Linn took point while Kae'Shan zipped beside on one wing and Lyi'Chinwe on the other as they crested the old volcanic caldera into Volason basin.

"Lartie Wave commander group of four inbound in support of Command 7625." Terry called before finally removing the stinking helmet with disgust allowing Shay to laugh. The Larts cleared the walls of the city and dropped down to debark their troops as the whole city had two companies of storm troopers pinned. The Larts' doors opened up and the storm troopers were shredded in the crossfire as a YT-1300 flew over toward Sha Kalan.

"Sir, message from Sha Kalan! Reinforcements needed!"

"Drop the AT-ATs with contingency code" and the ship shook from the pounding it was taking and the swarm of star fighters around them "Nimmo" he finished "Today! Lt. Today!" and his underling pressed the launch button.

Aboard the DiskBlade Admiral Bernal Barked "All forces, engage and eliminate the expeditionary forces launched!"

"Sir! we are.."

"Saving Yanibar! Do It! I have a good feeling about this!"

"Sir another ship just emerged from hyperspace!... It's a Clone wars relic…..Hails as Valient!"

"Has it fired on us?"

"No sir it is engaging the Star Destroyers!"

"Let us stop that ground drop and THEN re-engage those two Imps!"

Inside Sha Kalan as the battle outside waged seven thick Kyuzo War helms faced ten Hostility Legion adepts led by Tam Lemane in the graduation hallway.

Jannma stepped forward as Jahn relaxed for the first time in days and downed an energy drink.

"You are quite casual and at home, we welcome your presence. I believe you now have what, three options instead of four?" and Tam looked around "No remotes?" Jahn's crew put down their bags taking out their assorted weapons and girding them.

Jannma responded "We give you the same three options as well." Before her team opened blaster fire on the Sha facing them hitting and killing one.

Their opponents had hurled their diskblades and leaped to dodge the blaster fire. But the blades were all intercepted by Kyuzo helmets, and stuck fast in the gluey wood covering them. Four were in Jahn's helmet alone as five Rangers closed to do battle with the nine hostility legion left and a swarm of drones rose supporting them.

Jahn and Jannma left this battle to make their way to the Zeison Sha Congress chamber.

Shay was in her element, zipping around gunning uniformed forces right and left. The landings were a success and now the battalion was being routed even as Kae and the YT driver took out the "late to the party" battlement cannons. She felt Jahn building his power inside before turning to Terry. "Last chance to join your fellow Nighten" as she swung over the skylight to the graduation room.

"Thanks, I felt a little useless as a gunner here."

"Honey I got the guns just move!" and Terry ignited his lightsaber dropping it before following as it cut a hole through the transparisteel for him to fall through.

Shay took full control of her weapon, and all guns slaved to her mind through the Force as she blasted her way around the city in her Lart taking full command of the air and anything anyone missed.

"Admiral! The landing force is destroyed!"

"Reengage the star destroyers! Point blank! Angle the deflector shields I want them to see this up close!"

"Greetings Brother! Have you come to surrender finally?" Soransa sneered her eyes Like Mintran's, yellow with corruption holding her lightsaber lit and ready.

Jahn surprised them all by drawing an old camera and taking two quick flash pictures before placing it on a desk near the door.

"This will last longer than the painful memory." He began deadpan to all's surprise and waved Jannma to begin her diskblade duel with Mintran while starting slowly forward toward his sister. "Soransa, I will show this to our family, would you like to add something to the record?"

"I am LADY DOMINA! And you are a weak hearted FOOL!"

"No I am not, you have but three choices, it seems you have disavowed turning so I will not press it Sith." Jahn said sadly. "I have made my peace and given you the option of retiring, my faith is real, my fate is planted, and now it bears seed. I hope you find forgiveness someday." He continued step by step.

"You will pay the penalty for your intransigence!" Lord Scythe roared unleashing at Jannma an Force electrical storm as she lit her lightstaff blocking it until he extinguished it.

"I will not tolerate that again Sith, be warned." Jahn shouted pointing Scythe's way but not facing the duelers as he came to a stop some fifteen meters from Lady Domina. He lit his diskblades and threw them toward his foe who tried at first to stop them with the Force, but realized that was impossible and she began a batting fight to bounce them away over and over as they got faster and faster.

"You are waiting for her help!" shouted Lady Domina as she leaped into the air saber over her head to strike him down as Jahn merely raised one hand and she was surrounded by the blades now breaking the speed of sound causing a cyclone and a thunderous boom. Lord Scythe unleased more Force Lighting at Janma pouring all his hatred into it. Jahn raised his other hand that way palm out. Scythe's surprise was plain on his face as the stream diverted and curved toward Lady Domina fusing with her cyclone trap around her. Lord Scythe was shortly no more as Jannma quartered him with diskblades and her lightstaff.

Domina was bested and now facing uneven odds while in severe constricting pain. She looked at the tears rolling down Jahn's face with disgust but was able to grab hold with her Force and hurl her saber into cutting a pillar twice causing it to fall toward Jannma.

Jahn's concentration wavered as he made sure Jannma caught it with the Force giving Domina the opening she needed, suddenly yanking herself to the escape launch they had made for four people. Once inside she hit the emergency return button and it blasted through a window signaling the Star Destroyers above.

On her way above planet she injected medipac and strapped in before overriding autopilot to dodge the turbolasers cannons and ion blasts in space around the star destroyers. She picked the one least damaged and sounded fleet retreat from another programmed button. The warships broke contact and disengaged before clearing the gravity well and jumping into hyperspace.

In the congress two Nighten, a Twi'Lekk and a Safol entered the room to see Jahn saying rites for the man once known as Jasrol Mintran seeking to heal the wound in the Force here.

"Jahn, you let her go didn't you." Jannma said softly hugging her mate.

"Technically, she chose escape rather than duel me and you." Jahn split hairs as he normally did before he turned to her "It was a brilliant trap on all sides, we just had more hidden wildcards committed, because we include." Then he sighed "She would have won and I would have turned had I ended her that way, so yes I had to drop my trap of her." he sniffed, "But still we lost, another mystery of mine is revealed. I am now cataloged and weighted and measured."

"What's this?" Shakvail asked weakly picked up the camera ending record before sitting down.

"A record, for mom. One of her babies was shown dead today, I am sure we will have a family meeting on this." And he looked at Shakvail moving toward her "There are lessons to be learned." He took a big swig of energy drink and passed around another couple from his belt.

"You will have to thank Shay for dropping Terry, it was tough in there." Shakvail said weakly bleeding from over 100 cuts. Jahn as began to tend her many wounds.

"I take it Shan found her final redemption today. I felt her shift back to the darkside to end Tam. Then ask for and receive forgiveness in the very end." Jahn asked the survivors.

"That was a gruesome sight, watching them stab each other over and over." Terry said with a retch.

"So now you teach the Sha Ranger way from here?" began Lyi'Chinwe who was stowing her vibroknives in her boots and wrists. Jahn focused on his tending of Shakvail.

"I think the Guardian here, Shaun, Terry and you would lead the training better than any. I know Darrin will be here with crew soon and Kam will continue with Chloe at Kratovas."

"US?" they looked at each him in surprise.

"It is what I have seen, you all pass the five tests honestly, not by subterfuge like I detected in Shan. You have a varied wealth of knowledge to lead the Kalat Arm Force adepts into the future. I shall give you copies of my family lectures for you to add to your curricula so your outcome is favorable." Jahn said head down, Jannma felt it, his dreams have returned. "The Nighten will need to learn to teach to take back to Renigh the lessons of Sha Kalan." He paused "Should I fail ultimately, Shakvail, take Yanibar home with you." And the nodded.

"Where will you go?" Shakvail asked.

"Back to the Rebellion, I need to follow the visions further." Jahn answered softly.

"Who is going to speak to the people here?" Shakvail asked.

"This is Yanibar, just say it is done and Sha Kalan will reopen when we have swept it clean. This is our way." Jannma answered while she aided Shakvail with Jahn. "It's not like this is truly a seat of political power. This is just a house of training with, like a college or institute."

"It is culturally important though and its freedom is important as well for moral." Jahn finished "It's purpose is modeled somewhat after the grand Jedi Temple in idea. Having family close by in the dormitories is the only difference."

"Well that and this is Yanibar, land of the howling winds." Jannma chuckled. "It is where we are tested and humbled every second."

 _Notes, I do not own Lucas or Disney property, or even any Fanfic Property like that I borrowed Thieves World Style from Mechalich and have just injected the so far. It is lazy yes, but the characters fit. I do not own them and receive no compensation for them, nor will accept any unless I become a screenwriter for them LOL._

 _I also took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much. Asawa = spouse, ko= my, Kuya= brother, Ate =sister but drawing it out in a kooyaah or ahhtay is a greeting, like hey bro! in mixed company kuya seems to work and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture. Mgabata = mga bata= children._

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. Mechalich owns them, not I. I broke his timeline for my own use in Xulin-Etch origins because it made better use here. I hope I can make these additions at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here by Mechalich, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


End file.
